Home Sweet Home
by wwemagpie
Summary: Cailin's brother Stephen, with whom she is extremely close, is now a WWE Superstar, living in the United States, away from her and her parents in Dublin. She misses him dearly and just wishes she could be with him again. Could it happen? :-D xoxo
1. An unexpected surprise

**_Okay everyone. It has come to my attention that there are NOT ENOUGH SHEAMUS STORIES ON HERE! So, with the wonderful help and guidance of AnaMarieBella (read her stories!), I have decided to write another Sheamus fan fic! It is centred around 18 year old Cailin Farrelly, Sheamus' younger sister, who misses him dearly while he is on the road in The States, away from Dublin and his family. __Yeah, so, read and please review!_ _I love Sheamus so much and he is so cute in this story! Cute Sheamus, you probably wouldn't see THAT on T.V, but anywho, see what you think! xoxo_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with the WWE or Sheamus, the characters in story (except one Celtic Warrior) are fictional and any real names of any persons (alive or deceased) is unintentional. That is all! Enjoy! xoxo  
_**

Cailin lay face down in her pillow, bored as all hell. There was nothing to do in her neighbourhood. She didn't have any friends to hang out with, her parents were at work, all her homework was done and there was nothing good on the telly so boredom was her only choice. She looked up and placed her head on its side. She looked at her favourite poster of WWE Superstar Sheamus, former WWE Champion. The Celtic Warrior. Her brother.

"I miss you, deartháir." She sighed and buried her head in her pillow again. Ever since Stephen had left Ireland to become the big star that he is, Cailin had no one to talk to, except for her parents. Her school friends don't like her because she's a little different. The only person she could really be comfortable being around was her brother.

"But you're not here, are yeh?" She sat up, rubbing her eyes. At the present time, Stephen was out with a shoulder injury and would be out of action for almost a year. She knew how devastated he would be about not being able to wrestle for a full year. But she had a theory: if he was injured for that long, maybe, just maybe, he could recover at home? In Ireland? With her and her Mum and Dad? It was a big ask, maybe he wouldn't be up to it. He could stay in Florida, in the searing hot heat, with no one to socialise with. "Boring," she thought to herself. And it's not like he would go outside, not without his SPF 85 that he loved so much he had a panic attack once when he left it at home. "Dork," she thought again, laughing. She turned around when she heard a car pull into the drive way.

"Mum must be home." She figured. Sure enough…

"Cailin, I'm home," her mum shouted.

"Oka-ay!" she called, getting up and picking up a few items of clothing that were strewn across the floor. She threw them in the corner and flumped on her bed again. She looked outside. It was a beautiful day, but there was no one to share it with.

"I bet I could go for a walk with Stephen on a day like today," she thought sadly, as she looked at her poster again. She sighed as she made her way towards the door when she stopped. She could hear heavy footsteps entering her house.

"Who the hell is that?" she wondered, continuing her way towards the top of the stairs. She stopped again. Her eyes widened, gasping, she covered her mouth with her hands. She didn't believe what she was seeing.

"Hey, deirfiúr." There, at the front door, was her brother, Stephen Farrelly. He was smiling and laughing at Cailin's shocked state. She screamed and raced down the stairs; Stephen couldn't help but smile to see his sister's wildly happy face. She squealed as he scooped her up and swung her around. Giggling, she hugged him as tightly as she could. It felt like forever since her brother had held her. The last time that happened was when he came to Dublin on the last WWE World Tour. Ages ago. Her mum just stood in the doorway of the living room, with a big smile plastered across her face. Cailin let him go and looked into his eyes.

"For someone who's injured, yeh sure are goin' alright, swingin' me around like that." She giggled. Stephen laughed.

"I'm tough; you should know that by now." He was right, he is a tough nut. Her eyes started to well up with tears.

"Oh, chéadsearc," he soothed as he pulled her into a gentle embrace. She had missed him badly and still couldn't believe he was home.

"I'm sorry," she sobbed. "I'm just so happy teh see you." She looked up at him. He was smiling.

"I'm happy teh see you too." He continued the warm hug. "You have no idea how much I've missed yeh, Cail." She smiled. Knowing her brother had missed her made her realise how close they really were. His grip got a little tighter, he really had missed his sister so much and loved seeing her again. He squeezed her like a teddy.

"Um, Stephen?"

"Yeah?"

"I can't BREATHE!" she squealed.

"Ooh, sorry lass." He quickly let go as Cailin breathed in and out deeply. He laughed and ruffled her hair playfully.

"Hey! Stop that." she giggled. She turned to her mother.

"How could you keep such a secret?" She laughed. Her mother just shrugged.

"I just wanted it to be a surprise." She smiled.

"Does Dad know?"

"Yes, love. They met just earlier." Cailin knew how much of an influence her father had been on her brother and knew that their relationship as father and son was strong. But a bond between a big brother and his little sister was also a bond that was hard to break.

"Okay." She looked at Stephen. And hugged him again.

"You have no idea how much I've missed YOU, brother!"

"I missed yeh more," Stephen teased.

"Wanna bet?" Cailin replied. Stephen laughed.

"How about we talk about it?" Stephen suggested before WWIII started.

"Don't you wanna sleep first? I mean, you just got off a gazillion hour flight." Cailin suggested to a humoured Stephen.

"Gazillion was it?" He laughed.

"Yeah." She nodded. Stephen sighed.

"Well, a nap does sound good," he stretched and yawned. Cailin backed away, in case he tilted and fell on her. Plus, a man his size stretching is kind of intimidating, well, to her anyway.

"Alright," he said, wrapping his arm around her neck. "I'm gonna hit the sack for a while."

"Good boy, we don't want yeh getting grumpy now, do we?" she smiled at him. He ruffled her hair again.

"No, or the BOG MONSTER WILL GET YEH!" She squealed and laughed as he picked her up and squeezed her tight. He was such a child when he wanted to be, threatening her with his movie rolls and all. He put her down gently. "I'll be off then." He picked up his suitcases and carried them upstairs.

"Sleep well, love." His mother said.

"Oh, I reckon I will." He laughed and continued up the stairs. "See yeh soon, Cail."

"Yep! Have a good sleep," she replied. She knew he would. A long flight would take it's toll on anybody, even on a behemoth like her brother.

* * *

Cailin made her way upstairs after watching _Father Ted. _"_Awesome show_," she thought to herself. She walked to Stephen's doorway. She sighed and pushed the door open ever so slightly, to see a sleeping Stephen. There he was, lying there like an angel. She smiled. He was a big man. On TV, he was a scary Celtic beast but when he was around her, he was just like a big teddy bear with an even bigger heart to match. He always talked to her when he could, and told her how much he missed her. Of course, she missed him more. But she left that thought for the little debate he and her were going to have when he woke up, but for now, she would let him rest. He had a long flight that he needed to sleep off. She just smiled.

"Fáilte abhaile, deartháir." She whispered softly. And with that, she silently pulled the door, letting it click shut.

_**So, there it is! First chapter, I may take a while updating so bear with me as this is a stressful time of year for a college rat! I hope you liked the first chapter! Please review! :-) xoxo  
**_


	2. A ticklish debate

_**Chapter 2 is up! Sheamus is such a sweetie in this. Sweet Sheamus! Enjoy!**_

* * *

Lying on her bed with her iPod blaring, Cailin was reading the latest WWE magazine. Skimming through it, she found pictures of Stephen in various segments of the magazine.

"He should be on the cover, though," Cailin thought to herself. It bothered her that even though her brother was WWE Champion twice, he still wasn't getting the credit she thought he deserved. She imagined Stephen on the front cover of WWE Magazine, what he would look like, what kind of questions they would ask him. Hopefully some questions about his wrestling and his family instead of his skin colour and the like…

Read the words that are written in my face/Oh I believe, Oh I believe

Cailin jumped half a mile when her brother's theme song blared in her ear and brought her attention back.

"Christ!" she exclaimed. She stopped for a moment. A sign?

"Surely not" she thought, shaking her head. She turned it down a tad and kept reading. She obviously didn't turn it down enough because her door was ever so slowly creaking open. She couldn't see or hear Stephen tiptoe into her room. He slowly started creeping up to her, fingers held out like claws, wriggling, a smirk forming on his face. He got closer, and closer, and closer. Cailin was still away with the fairies so he wasn't worried about being spotted.

"Oh, oh!" Cailin shouted part of Stephen's entrance theme, causing him to jump half a mile.

"Christ!" he exclaimed, laughing to himself. He eased his hands closer to her sides, snickering. Bringing them back slightly, he widened his eyes and smile and…

"GOTCHA!" He grabbed her sides causing Cailin to jump with fright, scream and laugh, all at the same time. She looked at him.

"You scared me!" she laughed.

"Well, that was the plan," Stephen replied laughing. He laid on the bed next to her. "Whatcha doin'?" he asked.

"Hm, just readin' a magazine." Cailin replied. "You feelin' alright now?"

"Yeah, how long was I asleep?" Stephen asked.

"About, 5 hours I think. You must have been tired!" Cailin exclaimed, putting her magazine down.

"Yeah, just a bit." Stephen smiled. Cailin gave him a confused look.

"What?" she asked. His smile widened. "What?" She laughed.

"Did yeh really miss me?" Stephen asked, pulling her into an affectionate hug. "Cause I missed you a lot." Cailin smiled, then frowned.

"No." She didn't look at him. Stephen looked confused.

"What?" he asked.

"I said, no. I didn't miss you." Cailin replied, still avoiding eye contact.

"But, downstairs, you said-"

"I lied, okay?" She shook her head. "Sucker," she thought, fighting the smirk trying to crawl onto her face.

"So, you REALLY didn't miss me? Not one little bit?" Stephen asked.

"Nope!" Cailin broke out of his grip, crawled down and lay her head down at the foot of her bed, lying on her tummy, her legs resting beside Stephen.

"She's lyin'." he thought to himself. Then, a smirk crawled across his face. He scooted down the bed and sat next to her on her right hand side. He took his hand and traced his finger up and down and around her back, shoulders and neck. Cailin squirmed, giggling.

"Are you lyin' teh me?" Stephen asked.

"No," Cailin replied, trying to fight the giggles. Stephen knew that she was possibly the most ticklish girl in the world and he was not going to stop until he got the truth from her.

"LIES!" he screamed, tickling her. Cailin screamed and started laughing as he poked and tickled her sides. She tried to pry his hands away but every time she tried he would just keep going.

"No! No Stephen, stop! Stop it!" She pleaded between giggles and breaths. Squirming and kicking, she somehow ended up on her back. Stephen laughed wickedly and he continued the torture on his little sister, her giggling and pleading making him laugh along.

"She has the cutest giggle," he thought smiling. Poor Cailin's scrunched up face and body looked so funny he couldn't help but laugh. She screamed before admitting the truth.

"Okay! Okay, I missed you! I missed you! I missed you!" Stephen stopped the tickles and leaned over her, his hands beside her head. He laughed in succession.

"I missed you." Cailin repeated, smiling.

"That's good teh hear. You won't lie teh me again, will yeh?" Cailin shook her head. Stephen laughed and ruffled her hair.

"So, are yeh ready for that debate?" Stephen asked.

"You're on." Cailin replied as Stephen let her up. She sat facing him. "Okay, you start."

"Well, I missed you more than any WWE title that could grace my glorious, drool worthy waist," he grinned. Cailin scoffed.

"That's nothin'! I missed you more than you miss your SPF Gazillion!"

"Ooh. Good one." Stephen thought for a while. "Okay, uh..um..no, I can't top that." Cailin laughed.

"Ha, fear dúr," she laughed. Stephen raised one eyebrow.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. Fear dúr." Cailin smiled. Stephen leaned in closer to her face.

"I dare yeh teh say that again," he growled in a deep voice. Cailin looked him square in the eyes.

"You don't scare me." She grinned. "Fear dúr." She giggled as Stephen stared at her. Then without warning he leapt forward, grabbed her, pulled her to him and gripped her tightly. She tried wriggling from his grip, but he was too strong.

"I warned yeh, didn't I? Huh?" he laughed, Cailin still wriggling and giggling.

"Stephan, no I'm sorry! I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" She couldn't control her giggling. She knew what was coming; all she could do was take it.

"Now yeh gonna get it," Stephen threatened as his fingers started to tickle. Cailin suddenly started to thrash and kick, wriggling to try to free herself from Stephen's tightly gripped tree trunk arms and tickly hands. But it was no use. She quickly gave in, screaming and laughing, thrashing, squirming and kicking.

"No! Okay, I'm sorry! I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'M SORRYYYYYYY-HY-HYYYY!" She screamed, pleading for him to stop before she wet herself. Stephen laughed and let go of his sister. She quickly crawled away from him, afraid of another round of torture. Stephen raised his eyebrows, laughing. Cailin curled up into a ball.

"It's not funny," she said, her voice muffled.

"Oh, Tá brón orm," he laughed and soothed, stroking her arm. She sat up and looked at him.

"But seriously," she said, going back to their debate. "I really did miss you. So much. I had no one to talk to, and nothing to do. And I missed all the things we used to do together. I missed how you used to pick me up from school, I missed how you used to watch Father Ted with me, I missed how I used to beat your arse at cards, I missed how you used to pick me up and spin me around, I missed our kitchen disasters, I missed our trampoline wrestling, I missed how you used to tickle me when I was upset, I-" Her words suddenly broke off, she paused and then she started to cry. She hung her head and sobbed.

"Oh, amháin milis," he soothed as he scooped her up and held her close, running his fingers up and down her back slowly and gently. Hearing her crying softly, he held her a little tighter.

"Oh, sweet'eart. Tá sé ceart go leor, ná caoin," he soothed again, brushing the backs of his fingers across her wet cheeks. It was moments like these that reminded Cailin just how lucky she was to have such a close relationship with her brother. Someone to give you a hug and a kiss and to let her know that everything was going to be okay. She missed those moments with him. He gave her a kiss on the forehead and he felt her body wrack with sobs. He gave her a quick tight squeeze and directed her face up to his with his fingers.

"You really did miss me, didn'tche?" Cailin nodded, trying to catch her breath by breathing heavily. Stephen gave her a little smile before adding, "I think its fair teh say you won." She laughed and wiped her eyes with the sleeve of her hoodie. As she moved her arm, Stephen quickly went in and gave her an eskimo kiss, Cailin giggled and joined in. Stephen smiled and pulled her in for one last hug. Cailin rested her head on her brother's chest, her head moving up and down with each of his deep breaths.

"Stephen?"

"Yeah?" Cailin sighed.

"I'm really glad you're home." She looked up at him and smiled. He smiled back.

"Me too, beag amháin." He gave her another kiss on her forehead and rocked her slowly. "Me too."

* * *

_**Isn't he adorable? :-)**_

_**A Stephen POV will be coming up within the next couple of chapters so stay tuned. I will upload as soon as I can!**_

_**I really hope you guys are enjoying the story! Review and tell me what you think or if you have any ideas. **_

_**Feedback is always welcome and who knows? Maybe your suggestion will make it into the story!**_

_**Míle buíochas, everyone. (Thanks Gaelic for 'A Thousand thanks'!) :-) xoxo**_


	3. A brother who cares

_**Third chapter is up! I really hope you guys are enjoying the story! If not, let me know! If you have any suggestions, let me know! Because this is ALL for you! Okay, I'll let you read now! Enjoy! :-) xoxo  
**_

Cailin stirred and slowly opened her eyes as she took in her surroundings. She was in her bedroom.

"I must have fallen asleep," she thought. Sitting up, she rubbed her eyes and stretched. She looked down when she realised she was covered up. "Did Stephen put me teh bed?" she wondered, looking at the clock. It was only 7:30. She slid out of bed, taking her duvet with her.

"Geeze, it's cold," she said to herself. Heading downstairs, she could hear the T.V. She walked to the entrance of the living room. She could see her brothers boof head faced directly at the T.V. He was chuckling to himself.

"He must be watching _Father Ted_," she thought. Then a smile crept across her face. It was time for him to get a taste of his own medicine. She pulled the duvet tightly around her and slowly and silently tip toed towards her unsuspecting brother. She was very careful as to avoid any creaky floorboards. She got closer and closer until she was immediately behind him. She made the duvet like bats wings and…

"GOTCHA!" She screamed, blanketing Stephen, who also screamed and stirred violently. He slowly turned around with a 'look' on his face. Cailin could only laugh as she walked around the couch and sat down, her eyes completely focused on the T.V. Stephen turned and looked at her again. She could sense this. She looked at him in turn.

"What?" she asked.

"If you ever, do that again..." Stephen said. Cailin scoffed.

"Oh, what are you gonna do?" she asked. "Huh?" Stephen grinned evilly. Cailin's eyes widened fully.

"NO!" she cried as she covered herself fully with her duvet. Stephen chucked as he rubbed her covered arm.

"Don't worry. I'm just lettin' yeh know for next time," he said. She poked her head out.

"Fine." She sat up. "Thanks for putting me teh bed, by the way." Stephen smiled.

"I was hopin' yeh would stay asleep," he said, stroking her hair. Cailin frowned.

"Why?" She played sad. "Don't yeh wanna spend time with me? I thought you loved me!" She pretended to cry and she buried her head in her duvet.

"Oh, sweet 'art. Course I love yeh." Stephen began to rub again. "I just thought yeh needed yeh beauty rest." He heard Cailin scoff. "What?" She scoffed again. "Excuse me?" A pause, and then another scoff. "Cailin Stephanie Josephine Farrelly. If you scoff one more time…" She giggled. She was riling him up now. "Don't you laugh. I'm serious."

"Pfft." It was muffled, but Stephen heard it clear as a bell.

"Right. That's it." Cailin screamed as Stephen grabbed her ankles and started tickling her feet. Kicking and screaming, she struggled to be free from his grip. She could only laugh.

" STEPHAAAAAAAN!" He shook his head. "Say yeh sorry." He stopped. Cailin shook her head. "Cailin. Say…yeh sorry." She shook her head again.

"That last one was a 'pfft', not a scoff. So YOU stop!" she exclaimed, kicking him.

"Oi!" he cried, trying to grab her ankles. Cailin giggled as she watched her brother trying to grab her, to no avail. Stephen grunted as he grabbed at her ankles one last time…and caught them.

"A-HAAAAA!" He exclaimed in victory. Cailin started trying to kick out of the vice-like grip on her ankles, but Stephens grip tightened.

"You'll cut the circulation to my feet!" she cried.

"Sorry," he said, loosening the grip. Cailin laughed.

"Please don't tickle me again! Please?" Cailin begged. Stephen smiled.

"Give me one good reason why."

"Because yeh love me?"

"I tickle yeh BECAUSE I love yeh!"

"No, you only tickle me because yeh know how ticklish I am!" Stephen smiled again.

"Yeaaah." And with that..

"AHHHH! STEPHEN! STEPHEN, YOU ARSEHOLE! STOP!"

"An arsehole am I?" Stephen grinned and tickled faster!

"AHHHH! OKAY, I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY!" Stephen laughed and stopped. Cailin grabbed her duvet and wrapped it around her tightly. Stephen chuckled as she gave him sad eyes.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Cail."

"Piss off." This time, it was Stephen's turn to be 'upset'. He folded his arms and turned away. Cailin looked over. She kind of felt 'sorry' for him. She crawled over to him and hugged him. She felt his big arms wrap around her. She loved it when her big brother hugged her.

"Stephen?"

"Hmm?"

"Where's Mum and Dad?"

"They went to some conference up north."

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that. They'll be gone for about a week or so."

"Really?" Stephen paused. "Well. That gives us more time teh spend with each other!" Cailin laughed.

"Yeah! Stephen?"

"Hmm?"

"I have scoil tomorrow." She paused. She hated scoil. "I have to go to bed."

"Don't yeh wanna watch _Father Ted _with me?" She shook her head. "Please?" He put on his best puppy dog face. Cailin sighed.

"Okay," she smiled. "But what if I sleep in?"

"I'll wake yeh up."

"Okay then." She let him go and they sat, like old times, laughing like idiots at the most hilarious show they knew.

* * *

Stephen's POV

I turned the T.V down. _Father Ted _was over. Even though I've watched it millions of times, it never fails teh make me laugh. Even my stomach hurt from laughin' so much. I'm sure Cailin's did too. Speaking of Cailin…

"Cailin? Cail..?" I looked down. Cailin was asleep, the duvet wrapped around her like a cocoon. Her head was rested on my left arm. I smiled as I stroked her hair gently. I love my sister dearly. I reckon I'd die if anything happened to her. Not wantin' teh wake her up, I wrapped my arms around her and picked her up slowly. I heard her make a little noise.

"Shh Cail, it's alright," I soothed. As I walked, she rested her head on my chest. Even thought she was eighteen, it still felt like I was carrying a little girl again. I carried her up the stairs and into her room, careful not to hit her head on the door frame. I looked down at her and smiled as I gently laid her down on her bed. I gently covered her with her duvet. Smiling, I moved a bit of loose hair out of her face. She looked like an angel when she slept. I leaned down and kissed her head.

"Cailin Oíche mhaith. Bealtaine do aisling a bheith go maith." As I walked towards her door, I turned around one last time, just teh see my sisters sleeping face. I turned out the light and closed her door gently. I didn't want teh wake a sleeping angel. I made it to my own bedroom and changed into my bed clothes. And as I lay my head down teh sleep, I closed my eyes, looking forward to the days ahead. The ones that would be spent with the greatest sister in the world. Cailin Farrelly.

_**Wow, how was THAT for a rush job! Sheamus is definitely the brother I wished I had! Thank you so much to Dreamygalz for the review**__** of my last chapter! XD Next chapter SHOULD be much better than this one! Once again, please review! It makes me happy, see... :-) xoxo**_


	4. Bad Day Part 1

**_Finally the next chapter is here! I'm so sorry I've taken so long, I haven't been well and very busy, I've had barely enough time to stop and scratch myself let alone write a story! But I did it! _**

**_This is a 2 part chapter, this is part 1! Please review! :-) xoxo_**

"Cailin. Caiiiiiliiiiiin." Upon hearing her name, she stirred. She opened her eyes slowly. There, standing over her like a tower, was Stephen, waking her up as he had promised. He knelt down.

"Caiiiiiliiiiin." She smiled at him.

"Steeepheeen." He laughed, stroking her head.

"Are yeh gonna get up? Or do I have teh make yeh?" Cailin groaned. She remembered why Stephen had woken her up. School.

"I don't want teh go teh school." She closed her eyes again.

"Why not?" Stephen asked. Cailin didn't respond. "Come on, love. Scoil time." And with that, Stephen picked her up and started to carry her out of her bedroom.

"Hey! Put me down," she laughed. Stephen started walking down the stairs.

"No, yeh gotta have yeh breakfast, we'll getcha started for the good day you're gonna have, yeah?"

"Mmm," was Cailin's only response. Scoil days were never good. For her. They finally made it downstairs and into the kitchen. He put her down as he opened the fridge. Cailin sat down at the table with her head in her hands, slowly drifting…

"Right, what's on the go this morning?" Stephen clapped his hands together, snapping Cailin out of half-sleep. She groaned.

"Shit on a stick," she mumbled. Stephen shook his head, smiling at her sarcastic remark.

"What about pancakes? Yeah?" Cailin lifted her head. She thought for a while, then looked down again and shook her head. "No? Okay uh, Weeta-bix?"

"No. I'm not hungry." A look of shock crossed Stephen's face.

"What's wrong with you?" Cailin asked. Stephen looked like he was about to fall over.

"You're not hungry?" Cailin shook her head. "Seriously?" Cailin nodded.

"I think I'm gonna go and get dressed," Cailin said wearily as she stood up and walked out of the kitchen. Stephen watched her go.

"How can she NOT be hungry?" he thought. But he just shrugged his shoulders and proceeded to prepare his buffet breakfast.

* * *

Cailin made quick work of her uniform and stood in front of the mirror. She hated what she saw. She took her brush and ran it through her hair. Her hair wasn't fiery auburn like her brother's; her hair was a very dark brown to black. She was as pale as him though. As a result of this, she was constantly ridiculed, being called names like 'Goth', 'Emo', 'Freak'. Almost every name under the sun really.

"I'm not a Goth," she sighed as she put a headband through her hair, letting it run just past her shoulders. She turned away from the mirror and walked over to her school bag to make sure she had all her books. One was missing. Her novel that she was currently reading was missing. "It must be downstairs," she thought. She then grabbed her jacket and made her way downstairs. Her book was there, next to the table near the front door. She picked it up and placed it in her bag. Just as she found her shoes and started to lace them up, Stephen came out of the kitchen. He stood right in front of her. Cailin looked up at the tall man and smiled.

"Are yeh ready?" Stephen asked. Cailin sighed.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Cailin looked at his hand. There was something in it. "What's that?"

"Yeh breakfast," Stephen replied handing over the muesli bar he had hidden in his hand.

"Thank you." Cailin took the bar and put it in her bag; she would probably eat it later. After Stephen helped her to her feet, she grabbed her things and walked to the car. But what she didn't realise is that it was a different car to what was normally parked in their driveway.

"What is THAT?" Cailin pointed at the black SUV type vehicle.

"It's a Cadillac Escalade." Stephen replied. "Yeh like it?"

"Like it? I love it!" She exclaimed, staring at the big vehicle in front of her. "He must be renting it for the duration of his stay," she thought. Cailin ran around to the passenger side and literally climbed in. She watched as Stephen simply stepped up and into the car with ease. He closed the door and put his seatbelt on. He turned to Cailin.

"Seatbelt, love." Cailin did as she was told. She didn't want the police to pull her brother over.

"It's roomy," Cailin said.

"It has to be, I need teh fit in here," Stephen replied laughing. Cailin smiled at him, shaking her head. Stephen started the car, the hum of the motor echoing through the car. They reversed out of the driveway and drove out into early morning Dublin.

* * *

In early morning Dublin, in fact in early morning everywhere, there is bound to be traffic and people are bound to be stuck in it. And sure enough;

"Oh, feck!" Cailin and Stephen stated, at the same time. They were stuck in traffic. Major traffic. Now, everyone gets a bit antsy when it comes to being stuck in traffic. Car horns beeping and people getting angry only adds fuel to the fire. But Stephen, doesn't get a 'bit' antsy. A 'bit' antsy is an understatement. Stephen didn't like traffic. At all. Cailin knew this and she thought it was funny.

"Stephen? You okay?" she asked, trying her hardest to resist the grin fighting to spread across her face.

"I…hate…traffic." Stephen stated, scowling. Cailin was now almost about to burst into giggles. She bit her lip. She looked at Stephen to see if he was noticing. His face was twitching. She laughed silently, she was about to crack. She looked at Stephen again. He slowly turned towards her with a 'look'. She continued with the silent laugher, the grin spreading across her face. Stephen raised one eyebrow. That did it. She burst out laughing, holding her stomach. Stephen smiled a little smile and shook his head at her.

"I'm sorry," Cailin said after a couple of seconds. "Your face…was twitching," she was now giggling uncontrollably.

"Shut up you." Stephen playfully punched her arm.

"Ow! That hurt." Cailin gave her brother a 'look' and turned away. Stephen immediately felt bad. He forgot that his big strong arms and 'playful' punches would probably have hurt his little sister.

"Aw, Cail, I'm sorry." He rubbed her arm where he punched her. She didn't respond so he kept rubbing. All of a sudden…

"ARGH-M!" Cailin turned and went to bite Stephen's hand. Luckily he moved away fast enough. A look of horror crossed his face, which made Cailin howl with laughter.

"Sucked in!" Cailin teased. Stephen raised his eyebrows again. He then took one hand of the steering wheel and started scrunching his fingers, causing Cailin to start squirming and giggle nervously.

"I'd say yeh sorry if I were you," he threatened, alternating his gaze at his hand and Cailin.

"I'd get a move on if I were you," Cailin replied, eyeing the road. Cars were starting to move.

"Oh, about time," Stephen sighed as he put the car into gear and started driving slowly along with the other onslaught of vehicles. Cailin looked at the time, it was 7:59. Even though the school was only about 10 minutes away from home, she was defiantly going to be late for school. And everyone would let her know it too. She sighed heavily and looked out the window. Stephen heard.

"You alright?" Cailin looked at him then back out the window.

"I'm fine."

"Yeh sure?" She looked at him again. "What's wrong, Cail?"

"I'm goin' teh be late for school." Stephen smiled.

"That's alrigh'. Jus' tell yeh teacher yeh got stuck in THIS," he said, pointing at the sea of cars in front of them. Cailin laughed.

"Yeah, I guess." The car fell silent for a while, until they finally reached their destination. Scoil Chaitríona.

"Okay love, have a good day, learn something,' Stephen said, patting his sisters head and kissing her on the forehead.

"Yeah, I'll try," Cailin replied. She opened the door and almost fell out. She forgot how big the car was. Luckily nobody saw her. She closed the door and waved goodbye to her brother. Stephen smiled and waved back. As he drove off, Cailin watched him until he was out of sight. She then turned around and headed into the building, hopeful that her teachers and especially her fellow 'classmates' would be forgiving of her for being so late. It's not like it was her fault. She just hoped they realised that.

**_There you go! _ ****_'Míle buíochas' to xLou26, Miss-RKO, LOVINGORANGEWALLS and Miss Write Away for the lovely reviews so far! I'm stoked you guys are enjoying the story! :P Pretty please review?  
_**

**_I hope to start on part 2 soon, I won't have time this weekend, Halloween festivities await! Have fun everyone! Happy Halloween! :-) xoxo_**


	5. Bad Day Part 2

_**Oh my GOD! Okay, FINALLY! The second part of chapter 4 is up! I am so sorry to keep you all waiting and I'm really sorry it's taken so long!** **I haven't been well over the last couple of weeks and I have been busy with school and stuff but not to worry! You now have an update! I kept thinking about the song 'You Raise Me Up' by Lisa Kelly during some parts of this chapter, it just seemed to fit!**_

_**So read and enjoy! **_

Cailin hurried to her Drama class, her heavy footsteps echoing through the empty corridors. She was about 20 minutes late. "That's no so bad," she thought. She hoped everybody else thought the same. She finally reached the auditorium where her Drama classes were held. She didn't want to go in but she didn't have a choice. She was here now; she may as well be brave and face up to everyone. Breathing deeply she opened the doors slowly; every head suddenly turned her way. Clutching her books tightly, she slowly and awkwardly made her way down the stairs to where everyone was sitting.

"Ah Cailin, deas de tú a bheith linn," her teacher said, with a hint of frustration in her voice.

"Tá brón orm, Bean y Murchadha. Bhí fhreastail mé ar an trácht," Cailin replied, quickly taking a seat.

"Leithscéalta," one girl said, under her breath. It may have been quiet but Cailin heard it crystal clear. She sighed heavily, she could feel the embarrassment creeping over her face. She just wanted this day to be over already, before it had the chance to get any worse.

* * *

It was a beautiful day for a change, everyone was outside playing sports or chatting to their friends. But Cailin had found the shade of the big tree that stood in the school yard. She was reading, quite contently. Nothing had happened all lunch, which was unusual, something bad was always happening to her. But it was the only time she could have for herself. Far away from everyone else, where no one could bother her. All of a sudden she saw shadows silhouetting over her and her book. Turns out she thought wrong.

"Dia duit, a bhean goth." Cailin paused and slowly looked up. Three girls were standing in front of her. Sinéad, Aisling and Madailéin, the mean girls of the scoil. Cailin didn't like these girls. And they for sure didn't like her one little bit

"Saoire dom féin," Cailin replied. They didn't leave. "Le do thoil," she asked politely. The girls just looked at each other and laughed. "Why are they laughing?" she thought. What happened next happened so fast that Cailin didn't have time to think about it. The novel she was reading was yanked away from her and Aisling had pulled her up from the ground. Then, Cailin felt herself fall to the ground after taking a huge punch in the face from Aisling. Clutching her face, it took all of Cailin's strength and pride not to cry. Aisling then grabbed her by her hair and shoved Cailin into the dirt, the girls laughing at her as she went down. Cailin tried not to make any noises of pain but her elbows were grazed and the dirt was stinging the open wounds. Yanking Cailin off the ground, Aisling started pushing her and shoving her around, hitting and kicking her and pulling her hair on occasion.

"Stop sé! Saoire dom féin!" Cailin screamed, hoping someone would rush to her aid. The other girls joined in, shoving her around, hitting her and calling her names. And then, as the result of an almighty shove, Cailin found herself on the ground, wheezing. She couldn't breathe, the wind had been knocked out of her. The girls laughed as the bell rang, they walked off, calling her horrid names in Gaelic. Once they had gone, Cailin sat up. Her elbows were stinging and bleeding, and her lip was starting to swell. She wiped the blood from her lip. For a moment, she felt nothing. Then, slowly but surely, the tears started to fall as she cried softly and silently. What did she do wrong? Why was this happening to her? She wanted so badly for Stephen to be there with her, to hug her and fix her wounds. But he wasn't. All she could do was cry.

"Cad a rinne mé?" she cried. Picking up her novel, she stood up shakily, slowly making an attempt to walk. After a couple of stumbles she finally made it to the main building. She limped and sniffled through the corridors, hoping everyone was in class and that no one would see or hear her crying. She finally made it to the girls toilets and after making sure it was empty, put her novel on the bench and made her way towards a cubicle. Taking toilet paper from the rolls, sniffling, she took the bundle to the sinks and wet them down. She softly patted the grazes on her elbows, wincing at the sudden onslaught of sharp pain. Blood was still coming out generously. She took the paper off and held it for a while. She looked up at the mirror at her tear streaked face, her hair was a mess. Her eyes were bloodshot red, as was her face, her lip had gotten bigger and was starting to bruise. She looked away and continued cleaning herself up. After finishing and putting her blood soaked papers in the bin she made herself a promise.

"I'm not going teh tell Stephen." She picked up her novel and walked out to her locker. Getting her school bag out, she shoved her novel among other things inside. She zipped her bag forcefully, slammed her locker shut and proceeded to walk out of the school. She had had enough. She didn't care if she missed her last class. She just wanted to be as far away from Scoil Chaitríona as possible.

* * *

Sitting at the nearest bus stop Cailin waited for the bus back to home. It wasn't coming for another 15 minutes so she sat and watched other people go about the rest of their day. Some were in a hurry, some were wasting time. Some were chatting on their mobile phones or chatting to other people. Friends were laughing with each other, people walking past listening to loud music. Whatever they were doing, they looked quite content and relaxed and happy. But no one could have felt the same way Cailin did. Shaken, bruised, and scared, her arms still stinging. All she wanted to do was crawl into a hole and die.

"But Stephen would miss me," she thought. Stephen. Just saying her brother's name calmed her nerves, just a little. "Bus," she thought to herself, spotting the bus coming up the road. Waving the driver down, the bus pulled over and let her on. After paying the driver and taking her useless ticket, she sat down. With her iPod in her ears, she sat through the next 10 minutes wondering what to say to Stephen when she arrived back home early and unannounced.

* * *

Those 10 minutes went by very quickly, Cailin almost missed her stop. She thanked the driver and stepped off the bus. She watched it drive away, and then she turned her head towards the house. She sighed heavily as she made her way towards the door. Just as she reached the door handle to let herself in…

"CAILIN!" She almost had a heart attack when Stephen suddenly burst into her personal space. His smile was big, he sure was happy to see her. He had his massive arms out ready for a hug. Cailin knew she needed a hug, but she couldn't bring herself to it. She just smiled back and quickly looked away as brushed past her brother. She could feel her eyes pricking with tears. At least he didn't notice her fat, bruised lip. Or did he?

"Cail?" She quickly made her way up the stairs and before Stephen could ask any questions her bedroom door slammed shut. Stephens face had a look of rejection plastered all over it.

"Aren't yeh gonna give me a hug?" he shouted. Nothing. "Cailin?" Still nothing. "Cail?"

* * *

Lying on her bed, she felt her body wrack with her sobs. She was still in horrible pain and the sobbing only made it worse. She just couldn't understand. What in the world did she do to deserve to be bullied like this? Was it because of her looks? The way she walks or talks? She just couldn't bring herself to any conclusions. She stopped crying when she heard her door click open.

"Cail?" Oh no. She buried her face in her pillow. "Cailin?" She could hear Stephen's steps coming closer. "Are yeh okay?" She felt her bed sink as he sat on its edge. She winced as he brothers big but gentle hand touched her back. She was still in pain. He began to rub slowly and gently. "What's wrong, Cail? And why are yeh all dirty?" She remained silent. "Cail, tell me what's wrong."

"Nothing's wrong," she mumbled, her voice muffled by the pillow. Stephen sighed heavily.

"Alright. I didn't wanna have teh do this." His fingers slowly made their way around her back but instead of laughing, Cailin stirred angrily.

"Stephen!" He laughed. "No really. Stephen, stop it." She turned on her back to stop him only to be met by a look of horror. Stephen looked at her lip, then into her eyes.

"Cailin." She sighed heavily. "Cail, what happened?" he asked. She didn't respond. She sat up and looked at him helplessly. "Cail?" Stephen extended his hand, his fingers gently touching the cut on her lip. Cailin winced in pain, tears streaming down her face. Immediately, her brothers protective arms wrapped around her, allowing her to lean into him and just cry. The tears continued to fall as she sobbed heavily. Stephen began rocking her in an attempt to soothe her. She rested her head on his chest as he ran his fingers through her hair. She looked up at him with blurry vision. Her stomach tightened as Stephen face grew serious. "Who did it? Who did this Cail? Who did this to you?" She opened her mouth to respond, but nothing came out. She breathed in shakily; scared about what Stephen would do when she finally confessed the truth. But she had to be brave. She ran her fingers through her hair, jumping when she heard Stephen gasp. He'd spotted her elbows. He gently took hold of her arms and inspected the nasty gashes.

"Cé a rinne é? Cé a rinne Cail seo? Cé a rinne seo leat?" he repeated the same words as before but in Gaelic in an attempt to get something, anything out of Cailin. She breathed in shakily again before telling Stephen everything.

"Bhí sé...na cailíní...ar scoil," she said in Gaelic, sobbing between her words. "cheapann siad ... I'm goth mar ... chaitheamh mé mo chuid gruaige síos agus ... mar ... Tá mé pale mian leat, agus ... mar is maith liom a léamh agus a ... bheidh le mé féin mar gheall ar daoine nach cosúil liomsa, dar leo, tá mé ... aisteach." Stephen looked her in the eyes, then pulled her close to him and hugged her with all his might, kissing her forehead twice. "They hate me Stephen. They hate me."

"Oh, a chéadsearc." He placed a finger under her chin and directed her eyes into his. "Why would yeh think that?" Cailin stared at him in disbelief.

"Look!" she squealed showing him her grazed elbows. Stephen sighed and buried his face in his hands. He couldn't believe this was happening. Not to his deirfiúr beag. He looked at her again. She was sitting with her eyes closed, her lips trembling. Tears were slowly making their way down her already soaked cheeks. He inched closer to her, he let his arm wrap around her and brought her closer to him. All he could do was hug her. Crying into his chest, Cailin felt safety and comfort in his arms, she didn't want him to let go. Not yet.

"Come on lass. We're gonna go get yeh cleaned up." Stephen stood up and extended his hand. Cailin took it and walked with her brother to the bathroom.

* * *

Dabbing lotion onto her elbows lightly, Stephen stopped as Cailin winced in pain.

"Bí cróga," he encouraged, rubbing her back. Cailin nodded as Stephen went back to work on her elbows.

"Oh Stepehn, it stings so bad," she winced again.

"Almost done, love. Almost done." Once he was done, he put bandages around her elbows and disposed of the bloodied cotton. Cailin gazed at the floor, not wanting to look at her brother or say anything to him. She kept her gaze as Stephen knelt down in front of her. Taking her tiny hands into his big ones, she finally looked at him, her eyes glistening once again with tears.

"Cail, you need teh tell me what happened," Stephen said, finally breaking the silence. She shook her head. Stephen frowned. "Cailin. Tell me" She looked away as tears fell down her face. She felt his finger under her chin and found herself looking deep into Stephens concerned eyes. "Please." She sighed, there was no way she could fight back.

"Okay then. Can we go teh my room though?"

"Sure. Come on." He led his sister into her room and he sat down on her bed. He patted the bed, inviting her to sit down next to him. She did so, sitting down and resting her head on his broad shoulder. "Okay, spill. Now. Why did they do this to yeh?" She sighed heavily. She didn't know what to say. And even if she did, how could she say it? She didn't even know herself. But she gave it her best shot.

"Well, Stephen I-," she stopped. She couldn't find the words.

"It's okay love, take yeh time," Stephen encouraged, stroking her back. Breathing in, she continued.

"I don't know. Okay, I don't know, what I have said, or done, teh deserve any of this." Stephen looked deep in thought. He didn't know what his sister had done either. She was a good girl, harmless. She wouldn't hurt a fly.

"When did all this start?"

"Uh, a couple o' months ago, I guess."

"Does Mum and Dad know?"

"No. And yeh not gonna tell 'em either, yeh hear?" Stephen widened his eyes. "Yeh hear Stephen? I need yeh teh promise me that right here, right now, that yeh not gonna tell Mum or Dad. Okay?" Stephen sighed and nodded.

"I dunno, maybe I'm just an easy target." Stephen shot up instantly and looked at her.

"An easy target?" She nodded. "Why would yeh think that?" She shook her head.

"Think about it. Nobody talks to me, I have to spend my time by myself, I'm always eating alone, I don't have any friends! Nobody likes me!" Stephen shook his head.

"I'm sure they don't ALL hate yeh." She paused.

"Maybe. But how am I teh know? Nobody helped me today, Stephen. Nobody. That teh me is an indication that they don't like me." Stephen didn't respond. He just looked at his sister. She looked at him with helplessness in her eyes. She could feel the lump in her throat growing, her eyes spilling over with tears.

"What am I gonna do, Stephen? What am I gonna do?" He pulled her in close and cradled her as she began to cry once more.

"I don't know love. We'll think of somethin', okay?" She nodded. He planted a gentle kiss on her forehead and gave her a friendly squeeze.

"Everything's gonna be okay, Cail. I promise yeh that." That made Cailin smile.

"Okay. Thank you Stephen." He smiled at her. He kissed her again and rested his chin on her head.

"I love you Cail. So much." She smiled again, b?igger and brighter.

"I love you too." She nuzzled into his chest as he squeezed her once more.

* * *

**Stephens POV**

I could sit her all night and watch her sleep. Cailin. My sister. My deirfiúr beag. She looks so at peace, far from the sorry state she was in earlier. I had rocked her to sleep. I actally felt a little guilty because she hadn't had anything teh eat. But I doubt she would have been hungry. Not after what happened teh her today. Teh see her like she was broke my heart, which doesn't happen often. She was beaten up. My sister. 3 cowardly girls pushed her around, bruised her, bloodied her, and broke her. She came home; I couldn't stop her from cryin', all I could do was hug her. She didn't deserve any o' that, not Cailin. But she's sleepin' now. Hopefully she's havin' pleasant dreams. Of running in fields of green, with no cares, no worries. And I'll be there with her, protecting her from whatever comes her way. Because that's who I am, her big brother. Her big dheartháir. I stood up and walked over to her to cover her up. As I did, she stirred and whimpered.

"Shh Cail. Níl aon rud a eagla, tá sé ceart go leor. Tá mé anseo." I stroked her head, taking away the bad thoughts she was having. I gave her a kiss and said goodnight.

"Oíche mhaith dheirfiúr beag. fair aisling Sweet. Is breá liom tú." I walked out, closing the door gently behind me. I would be seeing her in the morning. Hopefully, she is better than she was today. I really hope.

_**There you go! I'm not so sure whether I should have jumped into something this dramatic so soon, but it couldn't hurt, right?**_

_**I have had a suggestion to put the Gaelic translations at the end of my chapters. Good idea? I think so, I never thought to do that!**_

_**Thanks to xLou26 and Leelan Jacobs for the reviews! Reviews make happy so...REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! Please? :-) xoxo**_


	6. Nightmares

**_Oh my goodness, I am SO SORRY! I didn't mean to keep you all waiting this long! Exam fortnight is upon us college kids in Tasmania so I've been busy with study and all. But that hasn't stopped me from updating! It took me a while but hey! _**

**_I have included the Gaelic translations for you all at the bottom of the page, all in order of their Gaelic placements in the story!_**

**_Enjoy and please review!_**

"No, no please NO!" Cailin screamed as she was dragged, by her hair, to the waiting group of girls. She was in for it now. She didn't know why, but she knew that punishment was coming. Sinéad took her by the chin and directed her face upwards.

"No, no please…" she whimpered, tears starting to fall. "Please, no more." She was defenceless; there was no one there to help her. _**Crack! **_Falling backwards, she clutched her face. The menacing laughter around her echoed, her vision became dazed and blurry. That slap stung like Hell. And that was only the beginning. She felt her arms being pinned down, Sinéad and Madailéin held her while Aisling advanced on her menacingly. Cailin squirmed and thrashed violently, trying to break free of the grips on her arms. Then something hard and forceful jabbed her side, then her other one. All she could do was scream in pain as she was attacked, with kicks and punches to her abdomen and face.

"STOP! STOP, PLEASE!" she screamed, begging for the beatings to stop. The grips on her arms disappeared and she felt more pain around her body, kicks, punches, slaps, whatever the others were capable of. Then, the girls suddenly stopped, they backed off, slowly but surely. Sobbing, Cailin curled into a ball, shaking and in pain. She could hardly talk, all she could do was barely whimper one name.

"Stephen? Stephen." She looked up to see the bullies above her once more. She started to scream. She wanted her brother.

"Stephen! Stephen, HELP! HELP ME! PLEASE! HELP!" A sharp pain shot through her body as the abuse continued. Screaming in agony she cried out for him.

"STEPHEN!"

"Cail?" She looked up. She could hear Stephen's voice calling her name! "CAILIN!" She couldn't see him. "CAIL!" His voice was getting louder.

"Stephen! Stephen, please hurry!" The flurry of kicks and punches continued, pain shooting through every inch of her being. Crying and screaming, she kept calling for Stephen. She couldn't see him, but she could hear him.

"CAIL! CAILIN!" She felt her hair being pulled as she was brought upwards onto her knees. She couldn't hold herself up, she was dizzy and her vision was blurred. Her body caned, every inch. She could make out a person in front of her, but it wasn't Stephen. It was Aisling. And she had her big fist, ready to pull a punch so hard and so brutal it could put Cailin into a coma. Whimpering his name, she begged him to hurry.

"Stephen? Where are you? Hurry! Stephen. Stephen, help. Please." The fist drew backwards, ready to strike. Cailin squeezed her eyes shit, bracing…

"CAILIN! CAIL!"

"Cail! Cail! God, Cailin, wake up! Wake up, please!" She was still thrashing wildly as Stephen shook her gently. He was trying to wake her from the Hell she was suffering from. "Cailin! Hey! Cail!" And with a blood curdling scream she shot up, eyes wide open. Gasping for air, Stephen pulled her close.

"Shh, Cail. It's alrigh'." Still scared and looking like a deer caught in headlights, she began to cry. "It's alrigh', it was only a nightmare." She gripped onto his shirt tightly. "It's okay. It's okay." By now, poor Cailin was shaking furiously, a mixture of nerves and cool night air taking over her body.

"Stephen, Stephen it was horrible!" she cried shakily, curling into a ball. She was so tense.

"Okay, okay, shh. It's alrigh' now. It's alrigh'." Stroking her head he whispered soothing words in Gaelic.

"Ná bíodh imní ort tú anois. Níl aon ghá a eagla. Tá tú slán anois. Tá sé ceart go leor." He held her for what seemed like forever, until her breathing calmed and the shaking stopped. Cailin looked up at her brother. She felt him let out a huge sigh, his massive chest rising and falling heavily.

"I'm sorry." Stephen looked at her.

"What for lass? Yeh didn't do anythin' wrong."

"That's not what I'm apologising' for," she replied. Stephen gave her a look of confusion. "I scared you didn't I?" Stephen paused, then nodded his head slowly.

"Yeah, yeah yeh did. I thought yeh were havin' a seizure." Cailin's eyes widened.

"Really?" He nodded. "Sorry." She apologised again, rubbing her tired eyes.

"It's okay," Stephen smiled, pulling her into a hug. "You were dreamin' about those girls, weren't yeh?" Cailin nodded. "Well," he started, directing her face to his. "You don't need to worry anymore, you wanna know why?"

"Why?"

"Because I'm gonna put a stop teh this." Cailin pulled away.

"How?" Stephen grinned.

"You leave that up teh me. Nothin' bad is gonna happen, don't worry." Cailin looked at his with heavy eyes and smiled a sleepy smile.

"Okay. Thank you Stephen," she said, snuggling into him. And she fell asleep once again, in the safety and comfort of Stephen's big arms and gentle embrace.

* * *

Opening her eyes slowly, she shifted slightly. Sighing, she rubbed her eyes and looked at the clock. 8:30.

"FECK!" she screamed, jumping out of bed. Sometimes when people do that, they fall over. And, sure enough…

"AHH! Oof!" Cailin collapsed in a heap on the floor, she was dizzy and her head was spinning.

"Ooh," she groaned holding her head. But she couldn't help but laugh at herself.

"What happened, love?" She looked up to see Stephen looking down at her. She smiled sheepishly.

"I got up too fast," she grumbled. Then she remembered why she was in a heap on the floor. "Stephen! Why didn't yeh wake me? I'm late for scoil!"

"Relax love. Yeh not goin' teh school tehday." Cailin looked at him.

"Huh? Why?" Stephen raised his eyebrows. He pointed to her face. "What? Stephen, what?" She got up and walked to the bathroom. "Please don't let there be, please." When she got to the mirror and looked in…"Oh moy God!" Reaching for her face, she tenderly touched the black and blue bruise that had formed over her right eye. "Wow." She stood there for a moment just looking at it. Part of her thought it was cool, she had never had a black eye before and it looked kind of tough. But the sensible more rational part of her reminded her how she got it in the first place. She sighed and turned away from the mirror; and was startled by Stephen standing in the bathroom doorway. His face was etched with heartache and concern, it broke Cailin's heart to see her brother like that. He opened up his arms, inviting Cailin in for a hug; she didn't hesitate to walk over and fall in. He enveloped her in his embrace and held her as tightly as he could. He didn't want to let her go.

"Stephen?"

"Yes love?"

"Do you want teh kill me?" Stephen frowned.

"No love. Why?"

"Because your grip is getting tighter!" Stephen immediately let go of his sister. Struggling to breathe, she laughed at him. Then her face grew serious as she turned towards the mirror.

"What now?" she asked. Stephen rubbed his chin. He was trying to think about how he could help. Then, his eyes lit up.

"Come with me." He took Cailin's hand and led her downstairs.

"What are we doin'?" she asked, curiously.

"You'll see," Stephen replied. After finally making it into the living room, Stephen began to look around.

"Alrigh', I know it's here somewhere," he said. "Now, where is it?" He began to search in cupboards, drawers and on tables while Cailin sat down on the couch.

"What are yeh lookin' for, Stephen?" she asked.

"Bingo! Found it." Stephen pulled out a camera from one of the drawers.

"What are yeh gonna do with that?" she asked.

"I'm gonna take pictures of yeh, teh show yeh school." Cailin's eyes widened with shock.

"Really?" Stephen nodded. "Do we have to?" Stephen nodded again. Cailin sighed and hung her head; she felt her eyes prickle with tears. She looked at him. "I don't want to." A single tear ran down her face. Stephen sat next to her and put him arm around her.

"Oh sweet 'eart, I know yeh don't want to, come 'ere." He pulled her in and hugged her. "I know yeh don't want to, but I don't want yeh goin' back the school with yeh face lookin' like yeh just stepped out of a UFC fight." Cailin looked at him.

"UFC. UFC? Don't you DARE speak o' that TRASH in THIS house Stephen Farrelly!" Stephen laughed.

"But we need evidence to show the school what those girls did to yeh, before it clears up yeah?" Cailin nodded in agreement. It was a good idea.

"Okay, let's do it." Stephen smiled.

"Good girl." He kissed her head and hugged her one last time before standing up. "Let's get started then," he said pulling Cailin to her feet.

"Uh, shouldn't I get dressed first Stephen?" Cailin asked.

"Oh, okay then love, off yeh go." Cailin walked up the stairs to her room. She changed from her pyjamas into 3 quarter jeans, a white puffy sleeved T-shirt and white ankle socks. She gave her hair a quick brush and went back downstairs. "Where should we take them, love?" Stephen asked Cailin looked around.

"What about there?" She pointed towards the cabinet. It had a bit of light which was good.

"Alright then. You stand…just…there." Stephen moved Cailin to where he wanted her to stand. "Just relax love okay? It's goin' teh be alrigh'." Cailin nodded. "Okay, ready?" Cailin sighed.

"Yep. I'm ready." Stephen positioned the camera, paused for a few seconds…**Click! **

"Alrigh', that's good. Turn to yeh left." **Click!**

"Yeh right." **Click! **"Oh no, that's not a good one, stay there love." **Click!**

"I feel like I'm giving evidence to an assault charge," Cailin laughed. Although this was no laughing matter, Stephen chuckled too. Cailin was always trying to find the funny side of things, no matter how dark the situation was.

"Anymore?" Stephen asked. Cailin nodded; she pulled up her shirt to just below her chest. There were bruises on her tummy and sides. Stephen winced at the sight. Cailin looked down, and gasped.

"Wow, they weren't that bad yesterday." Stephen knelt down and positioned the camera once again. **Click! **Left, **Click! **Right, **Click! **

"Any on yeh back?" He carefully lifted her shirt to see. Sure enough…**Click! **"Let's get some close-ups of yeh arms love." **Click! Click! Click! Click!**

"I don't think there's anymore," Cailin said as she searched her body.

"No, I think that's it. This should be enough." Stephen turned the camera off and put it down.

"I don't want teh go anywhere now." Cailin said. Stephen turned and looked at her.

"Why?"

"People will think YOU beat me up," Cailin laughed.

"Oh, well, looks like you're isolated then lass."

"Mmm," Cailin nodded. Stephen smiled and gently placed his hand on her face and caressed her cheek with his thumb.

"Don't worry, love. Everything's goin' teh be okay." Cailin couldn't find the words. So, she closed her eyes and nodded again. She opened her eyes when Stephen dropped his hand. "I'm goin' teh ring school okay? I need teh have a word with yeh principal." As much as Cailin didn't want him to, she couldn't stop him. She made a face that said it all, "No, please don't!"

"Don't look at me like that, you," Stephen said. Cailin groaned and sat on the couch. Stephen sighed. She really didn't want this. She didn't want the whole school to know that her brother had 'rung the school'. But what choice did he have? He couldn't talk to those girls himself. That wouldn't be good. So ringing the school was his only option. "I'm sorry Cail. I have teh do this." She turned around; and nodded. The girls were going to find out but hey, Stephen was going to make sure she going to be okay right? "Yeh wanna come with me?" Cailin shook her head. "Please?" Cailin hugged herself. "Cail." She buried her head. Stephen sighed and walked over to her. He bent over and his hand reached into he hidden crevice of her neck. Giggling, Cailin squirmed and tried to pry Stephen's hands away. "Please?" Breaking free Cailin lied on the couch giggling.

"Okay. Okay, okay, okay." Stephen smiled as he helped Cailin up and led her to the phone. He sat down on the chair next to the little table with the phone. Cailin stood with a firm grip on the bottom of her bed shirt. Stephen found the school's number in their little phonebook and dialled the number. Cailin's stomach did a flip flop, she was very nervous. Stephen saw how nervous she looked and motioned for her to sit. Cailin sat on his lap and let herself relax her weight on him.

"Dia duit, conas atá tú?"

...

"Tá mé go maith, go raibh maith agat. Is féidir liom labhairt leis an bpríomhoide le do thoil?"

...

"Go raibh maith agat." Cailin rested her head on her brothers broad chest and sighed. The phone had obviously been answered. Stephen was being respectful to the school by speaking Gaelic, the language of the school. He heard her shaky sigh and began to stroke her arm lightly. "Dia duit, is ainm dom Stephen Farrelly, deartháir Cailin's, conas atá tú?"

...

Tá mé go maith, go raibh maith agat. Tá mé ag glaoch i dtaca chuig an teagmhas a tharla inné. Cailin tháinig sé abhaile le bruises léir atá thar a agus bhí a liopa cur fola." Cailin listened as Stephen talked to her principal about what happened to her yesterday. He listened to him say how angry he was that nothing was being done to protect her. She couldn't help but smile at that. She wondered to herself; She was so grateful and blessed to have a brother like Stephen. He was the most kind hearted, gentle person she knew. He was always looking out for her, looking after her. If she ever had a problem, he would always make sure to step in and fix whatever was wrong. He was always there to laugh with her or to wipe her tears and to tell her that everything was going to be okay. She was so thankful for him being so involved in her life. He was the kind of big brother that every girl in the world should have. But she dreaded to think, God forbid, what would happen if she ever got a boyfriend. "Maith go leor, buíochas a ghabháil leat go mór do do chuid ama agus beidh mé go bhfaca tú amárach. Tá, go raibh maith agat. Dea-slán." Cailin looked up suddenly as Stephen hung up the phone. Did he just say he will be seeing the principal tomorrow?

"Stephen?" she asked getting up.

"Yes love?" Stephen replied smiling.

"Did you just say that you were gonna see moy principal tomorrow?"

"Yes. I'm going tomorrow and you're comin' with me." Cailin's eyes widened.

"Over moy dead body!" She crossed her arms and briskly walked out of the living room. It took a while for Stephen to register what she had just said.

"She said no? Hey! Cail, wait!" Stephen got up and walked after her. She was climbing up the stairs when he stopped at the bottom. "Cail, wait!" She stopped, her back was turned to him, she was hugging herself and she was hunched over, tears were starting to fall again. She sobbed lightly as she heard Stephen's heavy footsteps making their way up the stairs. Wrapping his big arms around her, he pulled her close, letting her cry into him.

"Stephen...I don't wanna go," she cried.

"I know love, but yeh have to. Yeh can't keep this a secret anymore." He let go of his hug and directed her face to his. He caressed her wet cheek with his thumb. "You can't." Cailin sighed shakily and nodded. He was right. People were bound to find out eventually. She was glad that Stephen did find out, before, God forbid, it was too late. He gave her a kiss on the head. "Let's just try and enjoy the rest of the day yeah? We'll go for for one of our long walks later yeah?" Cailin's face lit up. She hadn't been on one of their long walks in years! It was about damn time for another one.

"Yeah!" she screamed, making Stephen smile. He had missed their walks too. Maybe this time he could take her to a pub and buy her her first brother/sister drink or six.

"We could go at dusk?"

"Yes! City lights at twilight!"

"Alright, we'll go later on." Her face suddenly fell. "Cail? What's wrong?"

"My face." She said this with disappointment in her voice. Stephen's face also fell. "Wait! I have make-up! I can try and cover it up?" she said. Stephen smiled and raised his eyebrows.

"You? Wearin' make-up?" Cailin playfully slapped his arm, he just laughed at her. "What about yeh arms?" She looked at her arms.

"I'll wear a jacket."

"And what if yeh get too hot?

"I'll take it off."

"And what if yeh get cold?"

"I'll put it on again?"

"And what if yeh get hot again?" Cailin sighed.

"Then I'll take it off again."

"And what if people see yeh bruises?" "Cailin smiled.

"Then I'll tell them yeh get a bit hard on the liquor." Stephen's face etched with surprise. Cailin laughed and ran away. Stephen didn't hesitate to run after her. After many comedic attempts to try and catch her, he finally caught her and hoisted her effortlessly onto his shoulders. He carried her to her room with Cailin giggling all the way. He finally placed her down gently on her bed, and tickled her without mercy. She screamed in laughter and also in pain.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha! Stephen, stop! Please stop, hee hee hee hee hee hee! Ah, ow! Stephen stop, my bruises!" Stephen immediately stopped. Clutching her stomach, Cailin sat up. Stephen sat down next to her. He felt so guilty, he didn't mean to hurt his sister. Lying on the bed still clutching her stomach, her face was etched with pain. She was moaning in agony. Stephen felt horrible so he lied down on her right, next to her.

"Move yeh arms love." She did so as Stephen began to rub her tummy. Softly and gently. "I'm sorry, Cail. I didn't mean teh hurt yeh." Cailin smiled.

"I know." She closed her eyes. He smiled and kissed her head. He rubbed for a while longer until he stopped.

"Does it hurt anymore?" Cailin opened her eyes and smiled.

"Nope!" He smiled.

"Good." She leaned her head close to her brothers and closed her eyes.

"Thank you Stephen. For everything." She loved her brother so much, she would do anything for him. And she knew he felt the same way. They were definitely close, there was no doubt about it.

**_Ahh, there you go. Just a sweet little moment to finish off!_**

**_I'm not sure when I'm gonna update next, probably after exams. But we'll see! Next chapter, Stephen and Cailin go for a big walk around Dublin in the twilight!  
_**

**_Thank you to xLou26, MissShelz, Leelan Jacobs, kali yugah, Miss-RKO and DarkenedChaos for the awesome reviews! If you have any suggestions for what I could put in the story for future reference, please don't hesitate to P/M me and we will see what happens!_**

**_In the meantime, check the translations below!_**

**_"Don't you worry now. There is no need to fear. You're safe now. It's okay."-Stephen's calming words to Cailin after she awoke from her nightmare.  
_**

**-Stephen's ****conversation with the Front Office and the Principal of Scoil Chaitríona-**

**_"Hello, how are you?" _**

**_"Yes I'm well, thank you. May I speak to the principal please?" _**

**_"Thank you."_**

**_"Hello, my name is Stephen Farrelly, Cailin's brother, how are you?" _**

**_"Yes I'm well, thank you. I'm calling in regards to an incident that happened yesterday. Cailin came home with bruises all over her and her lip was bleeding."_**

**_"Okay, thank you very much for your time and I will be seeing you tomorrow. Yes, thank you. Good bye."_**

**_REVIEW! Please? :-) xoxo  
_**


	7. The best night

**_Holy FECK! I am SO SORRY! I didn't mean to keep you all waiting this long! I don't blame you if you need to re-read the story again, you've probably forgotten what's happened I took that long! Here is the newest chapter and I promise that I won;t keep you waiting this long next time! Enjoy! PLEASE REVIEW? :-) xoxo_**

"Cail, hurry up!" Stephen yelled up the stairs.

"Comin'!" Cailin was putting on the last touches of make-up to her face. She must admit; she did a pretty good job of covering up her black eye. Luckily the cut on her lip had healed a bit, so it wasn't as visible as it was the day before. She put her concealer and foundation away and went to find her shoes. When she found her black ballet flats she slipped them on and proceeded to make her way downstairs where Stephen was waiting. He was wearing greyish brown dress pants, a white shirt with brown pinstripes, a brown vest and his flat cap. In his arm he had a very flashy looking black coat.

"Ah, yeh ready then?" Stephen asked with a hint of sarcasm in his voice. Cailin made a face and Stephen laughed. He loved stirring up his little sister.

"Actually, no I'm not. I haven't got a jacket." Cailin raced back upstairs and into her room, where she snatched her black polar fleece jacket. And she bounded back down the stairs. She was super excited. When he was home, she and Stephen used to always go for long walks around Dublin at dusk, when the city would start to come alive with lights and music and people hitting the town for a good night out. But Tuesday nights weren't that eventful in Dublin so it was the perfect night for Stephen and Cailin to be alone, brother and sister, like old times. Tonight they were going out to dinner and going for Cailin's first (full) pint of Guinness. After that, they would take a walk to wherever their legs would take them.

"Yeh ready now?" Stephen whined as Cailin continued her way down the stairs. Cailin raised her eyebrows at him.

"Geez Stephen, yeh want some cheese with that wine?" He smiled and opened the door.

"Get goin' you," he laughed. Cailin slipped past him and stepped outside. The lights of Great North George's Street had already come on and had dimmed the Georgian street. It wasn't dark yet but it would be in another hour or so. All of a sudden she let out a yelp as Stephen took her and put her in a one armed head lock. Laughing, she used both her hands to try and pry his tree trunk arm away from her neck. He wasn't hurting her or she would have let him know by now.

"Let's do this!" Stephen punched his fist in the air in might. Still in the headlock, Cailin looked up at him with a funny look on her face.

"What? I'm excited!" With a blank look on her face, she calmly spoke.

"Let...me...go." Stephen raised his eyebrows. "Stephen. Now." He shook his head. She started trying to wriggle out of his grip. "NOW!" Stephen laughed as she continued to squirm.

"Ha! Not with that attitude. Where's yeh manners?"

"Shut yer face!" she exclaimed.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. Now let me go."

"Please?" he replied. Cailin sighed.

"Please?" in a monotone voice. Stephen smirked.

"That's better," he replied letting her go. She stared up at him with a nasty look on her face. "Don't look at me like that." She stuck her tongue out. Stephen retaliated by sticking his tongue out back.

"Put yer tongue back in yer head, yeh loser," Cailin laughed. She turned to walk away as Stephen put on a 'serious' face. "Are yeh comin' or what?" Within a few strides he was beside his sister, wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

"Yeah, I guess so." And with that, they both proceeded to walk away from the house;

"Dublin, look out! Coz here we come!" and out into the Dublin twilight.

* * *

The walls of the buildings lit up with bright city lights, the shadows of the people passing by danced along the walls. Buskers playing traditional Irish reels lined the streets; the pubs were alive with noise and the smell of beer and cigarettes. The atmosphere was just what you would expect from Dublin. Walking from North Great Georges Street to Temple Bar is a very long walk so Cailin and Stephen decided to stop at The Temple Bar Pub for their famous Oysters and Cailin's first pint of Guinness. Cailin walked up to the front door of the old pub and waited for Stephen to catch up.

"You haven't been here in a while, have yeh Stephen?" Cailin said. Stephen looked up at the pub's sign.

"No." He looked towards the door and stepped towards it. "There should be many familiar faces in 'ere." He grinned from ear to ear and he pushed the door open and waited for Cailin to step inside. The Temple Bar Pub is a very popular place in Dublin, for locals and tourists alike. They are famous for their Whiskey Collection, Oysters and Guinness and their never ending line up of music every night. It is one of the best places to visit in Dublin, so it was no mistake why Cailin and Stephen would drop in.

"Stephen? Is that you, fella?" A familiar voice caused Stephen to jerk his head towards the bar.

"Paddy!" Stephen strode over to the older man sitting at the bar with a pint. Cailin followed, also recognising the man. The two men shook hands. "How are yeh fella?"

"Oh, I'm doin' rightly well young fella," Paddy replied.

"You playin' tonight?"

"Oh, yes fella." He turned towards Cailin. "And how would you be, young lass?" He tipped his hat. Cailin smiled.

"I'm fantastic Paddy!"

"Good on yeh. Come and sit 'ere you two, we need teh catch up a bit." Stephen and Cailin sat with Paddy (Patrick) and talked for a while. The two had known Paddy for years, he and their father met many years ago and are still great friends. He asked Stephen how his career was going and congratulated him on his success so far.

"So what are you two doin' 'ere tonight then?" Paddy asked.

"Well, we're here, for Cailin's first pint," Stephen replied, wrapping his arm around his sister's neck.

"That time already? Feck, the time passes quickly, doesn't it? Paddy replied smiling. "I can remember yer mother bringin' yeh home as a baby lassie. I can remember it like it was yesterday." Stephen and Cailin couldn't help but smile. They were really close to Paddy and considered him an uncle, a second father. He was the kindest and most hard working Irish fella they knew, besides their father of course. They would do anything for Paddy and they knew he would do the same. "Right, enough o' the flappin' o' gums, let's get these drinks happenin'. Paddy ordered another Guinness while Stephen grabbed two glasses, one for him and one for Cailin. She wasn't surprised how big the glass was. Paddy rose his glass in the air. Cailin and Stephen did the same.

"Right, a toast goes out to Stephen. May you, young fella, have the very best o' luck in your wrestlin' career, may you be safe and healthy. And to you, young lass. I have watched you grow from a baby, to a little lady and into a beautiful young woman. I only hope that you find the happiness and the safety that you deserve and that you live your dreams like young Stephen here." Cailin and Stephen grinned.

"And you Paddy." Stephen said. "You have no idea how much myself, Cailin and Mum and Dad love you. You have been there for us, through good times and bad. You are the best friend we have and we are so thankful to have you in our lives."

"Amen teh that!" Cailin piped.

"Cheers fella." Paddy replied. Cailin swore she saw a tear in his eye. "Cheers!"

"Cheers!" Cailin and Stephen repeated, and they clinked their glasses together with Paddy's. As they sipped their drinks, they laughed and talked some more.

"I think it's about time we got our oysters love," Stephen said to Cailin.

"Yeah!" Stephen ordered enough oysters for himself, Cailin and Paddy, even though he had refused, but Stephen insisted. That would turn out to be a lot of oysters, but luckily Stephen eats like a horse. He'd have to, considering the size of him.

"These oysters are great!" Stephen hadn't had The Temple Bar Pubs oysters in years.

"And this Guinness makes 'em even better!" Paddy exclaimed, sculling down the rest of his pint. "Well, I'd better get playin'." He smiled and excused himself from the group and proceeded to the stage.

"I wonder what he's goin' teh play?" Cailin asked. Stephen shrugged. They both watched intently as the rest of the musicians gathered their instruments and began preparing themselves. Paddy was the first to start on his fiddle followed by another fella on the keyboard. His lively reel caught Cailin's attention. Another fella began to play thebodhrán in a way that Cailin was all too familiar with. She shot up and ran over to where the men were playing. Stephen, looking confused, stayed in his seat although he didn't know what was going on. Cailin stood, positioned like she was going to perform an Irish jig. And that is exactly what she did. While the tin whistle started and the men played 'Toss the Feathers', Cailin jigged her way around the floor. Everyone in the pub was smiling and clapping, cheering her on. Even the few in the Beer Garden came in and watched her dance. Stephen watched on, with the biggest smile across his face. She looked so happy, he couldn't help but smile. She looked totally care free up there. As if nothing had even happened to her. People were clapping to the rhythm of the jig, laughing and cheering. Cailin continued to dance, the smile never leaving her face. Heartedly leaping, jumping, kicking away. And as the music slowed, she took a graceful bow. The rest of the audience clapped for her, her smile getting bigger. She glanced and Stephen who was also clapping. The music ceased but the clapping continued. She ran over to Stephen who gave her a massive hug.

"Well done love," he whispered. She smiled.

"Thank you," she replied. "I'm goin' teh say thanks to Paddy."

"Alrigh' love. Off yeh go." She made her way towards Paddy.

"Paddy!" He looked up upon hearing his name.

"Ah, lass. You were brilliant!" She smiled at the comment.

"Thank you Paddy." She smiled at him again, and gave him a big hug. He patted her on the back in return. "I think we're leavin' now."

"Alrigh' love. You be well. Yeh brother too."

"We will." Stephen appeared behind her.

"Alrigh' love. We're gonna leave now. Paddy, good on yeh fella." He extended his hand, the older man taking it and the two men shook hands.

"Cheers fella." They let go. "Look after her, fella. She's a special one." Stephen grinned.

"Yeah. She's 'special' alrigh'." Cailin gasped and slapped her brother's arm. "I'm kiddin' love." He enveloped her in his arms. "I love yeh too much teh put yeh in a home." She punched him in the guts. "Ow!" He laughed. "No love, I'm sorry. You are special." She smiled up at him. He let her go and they said their final goodbyes to Paddy.

"Se yeh later Paddy," Stephen called. Paddy waved back. Cailin waved and Paddy waved one more time. And after all that, Cailin and Stephen exited the Temple Bar Pub and out into the Dublin night once again.

* * *

Buskers had found their way out into the streets of Dublin and the Waterfront, playing merry jigs, attracting the few people who were out at that time of night. Walking towards Liffey Promenade, Cailin and Stephen found a group of musicians playing the Carraroe Jig/Trout in the Bath, their personal favourite. They stood and watched for a while.

"Hey Cailin," Stephen said. "Yeh wanna dance?" Cailin gave him a 'look'.

"Uh...no," she replied. Stephen wiggled his eyebrows and grinned.

"Oh yes yeh do!" She squealed as Stephen took her by the hands and they began to spin. Cailin began to laugh as they spun around and around.

"Don't let me go Stephen!"

"I'll try not to!" The kept spinning for what felt like forever until they stopped. Cailin felt a little uneasy so Stephen held her steady. "You alright?" Cailin was breathing heavily.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Yeh sure?"

"Yep!" They danced with each other until the song ended. Cailin and Stephen threw money into the busker's caps and continued on their merry way towards the water. They crossed the road and began to walk along the waterfront. Looking at the River Liffey, Cailin sighed contently. She was with her brother, Stephen. She felt safe, she felt comfortable. She felt happy. For the first time since yesterday, she felt happy. She glanced up at Stephen. He looked quite content himself, his hands in his pockets, whistling a tune. She started to giggle at him. Stephen suddenly stopped whistling and looked down at his sister as they continued walking.

"Somethin' funny?" he asked. Cailin smiled.

"Yep. You." She grinned. Stephen poked her in the side making her jump and laugh.

"Don't get cheeky," he warned. "Or else." Cailin scoffed.

"Or else what?"

"Or else THIS!" She squealed as he picked her up and began to carry her over to the railings.

"Stephen? What are yeh doin?" She looked over her shoulder to where he was taking her. "Oh no!" He wasn't serious? "No Stephen! Stephen put me down. Put me down!" She was giggling away and Stephen tightened his grip. "No, Stephen please! Please no! Put me down, put me down, put me down, put me down! No!" When they got to the edge, he positioned her so she was facing him. He then wrapped his arms around her torso and gently began to lean her over the railings. All the while Cailin was laughing uncontrollably. She knew he was only playing a game with her.

"Ahh! NO! Stephen, no! Bring me back up!"

"Are yeh gonna be noice? Yer not gonna be cheeky?" He poked her abdomen to get her to say yes sooner. Squealing, she replied.

"YES! Yes, yes, yes, yes!" Laughing, he pulled her back up and put her down. Smiling at her, he ruffled her hair. "Hey! That will be enough' o' that."

"Alrigh', let's keep walkin'." They continued along the path, the gentle breeze blowing their faces. Stephen began to whistle again and Cailin ran on ahead. Then, she suddenly stopped. She sighed heavily and made her way towards the nearest bench. Stephen noticed her sudden change of body language and began to wonder what was going on. He made his way over to the bench. "Cail? Cail, what's wrong?" He sat down on her right and wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"Nothin'." She folded her arms in front of her. She didn't want to ruin a good evening with her depressing thoughts.

"Yes there is. Tell me." She looked up at him. The concerned look on his face broke her heart. She sighed and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"I was just thinking."

"About what?" She looked at him again.

"Tomorrow." A silence fell over them. Stephen closed his eyes and sighed heavily.

"Cail. You know, tha' this is somethin' that you have teh do."

"Yeah." She looked away.

"But you also know, that I am goin' teh be there with yeh. Right?" She looked at him.

"Right." Stephen looked into her eyes.

"So, you know that there is nothin' teh be scared of. Right?" Cailin smiled.

"Right." He pulled her in a warm, tight hug. "Yeh don't need teh worry love. Everything's gonna be okay." Cailin felt the tears welling up, stinging her eyes. One slid down her cheek slowly. A small sob escaped her lips.

"Stephen I'm scared." Stephen placed his finger under her chin and brought her eyes to his. "No tears lass. Be brave." He leaned forward and gave her a small kiss on her forehead. "Be strong." Another sigh escaped her lips as Cailin leaned her head on his shoulder. Stephen placed his hand behind her neck and squeezed it gently. "I'm gonna be there for yeh. No matter what." Cailin couldn't help but smile as Stephen pulled her in for a warm hug. She really loved and appreciated how much Stephen loved and cared for her. The things he tells her makes her feel so happy and thankful that she had a brother like him. Even if he wasn't there for her all the time. But he was here now and that was all that mattered.

* * *

It was getting cold so Cailin and Stephen decided to head on home. It was a long walk back, but at least the blood would start to flow. Stephen listened carefully; he could hear Cailin's teeth chattering. She had her arms folded and she was hunched over.  
"She must be freezin'," he thought. She had her jacket on, but she was still shivering. He wrapped his arm around her."Yeh cold love?"

"No." Stephen let out a nose laugh.

"Lies." Cailin didn't respond. Stephen took the coat that was draped across his arm and placed it gently over Cailin's shivering body. She took it and wrapped it around herself.

"Thanks," she mumbled. Stephen pulled her in close.

"That's alrigh', love." They walked most of the way back to North Great Georges Street in silence. Not an awkward silence by any means. It was just some quiet time, with the two just enjoying each other's company. They walked for a good decent 45 minutes before reaching home.

"Wow," Cailin said as they reached the front door. "My feet hurt." Stephen turned the key in the lock and opened the door.

"Yeh want me teh carry yeh teh yeh room?" he asked.

"No, that's alrigh'."

"Alrigh', you toddle on up teh bed, love. I'll be up teh say good night soon." Cailin smiled and made her way up the stairs. Stephen watched her go and sighed. He went to the kitchen and grabbed a glass from the cupboard. He walked to the sink and turned the tap on, the cold liquid filling the glass to the brim. He rose the glass to his lips and took a huge gulp of water. Swallowing, he put the glass down and took a deep breath in. The walk had made him tired, but he couldn't help but think how Cailin would be feeling after the night they just had.

"Right. Time teh say good night," he thought. He proceeded to make his way up the stairs towards Cailin's room. He knocked on the door. "Cail. Yeh decent?"

"Yes." He turned the handle and pushed the door open. She had taken her make-up off and the bruises were in plain sight. She was already in her pyjamas and in bed. The covers were not completely over her. He walked over and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Did yeh enjoy tonight?" he asked. She nodded.

"Yes. I had a great time." Stephen smiled.

"I'm glad teh hear that. We should do it more often." Cailin beamed.

"Yes, we should." Grinning, Stephen ruffled her hair.

"I'm glad you think the same." He took her duvet and pulled it up over her; leaning in he kissed her forehead. "Goodnight Cail."

"Goodnight." She snuggled in to her bed as Stephen walked towards the door.

"Stephen?" she shot up. Stephen turned around.

"Yes love?" Cailin paused.

"What you said, about tomorrow?"

"Yes?"

"I just wanted teh say that, I'm not scared anymore." Stephen smiled his biggest smile. He walked back over and sat on her bed.

"Come 'ere." She crawled over to him and nestled into him. He gave her a kiss on the head and held her tightly.

"Tá mé chomh bródúil as duit." She looked up at him and smiled. He leaned down and gave her an Eskimo kiss. Giggling she gave him one back. He held her close and rubbed her back. "Are yeh gonna be alrigh'?"

"Yes. I think so."

"If yeh not, you'll let me know won't yeh?"

"Yes."

"Alrigh'?"

"Yes."

"Alrigh'." He kissed her head again as she crawled back into bed. He scooted up the bed towards her.

"Good night Stephen." She hugged his neck. "I love you." He smiled as the grip on his neck released.

"I love you too." He placed his hand on her cheek and rubbed circles with his thumb. "So much." He let his hand drop as Cailin snuggled back into bed and closed her eyes. He walked towards her door, but turned at the doorway. He smiled at the sight of his sister drifting off to sleep. "Sleep tight, Cail." He switched the light off and closed the door gently. And as he made his way to his own bedroom, changed into his bed clothes and lay his own head down, he hoped that tomorrow would go as well as he wanted it too. Because in the end, it wasn't about him. It was about Cailin, and he was going to make sure, that whatever happened, that she would be okay. Because he was her big brother, and she was all that mattered to him.

**_This was a very long chapter! But I hope you liked it! Thank you to xLou26 and Miss-RKO for the reviews of my last chapter! You guys must be my loyal readers! Thank you so much! I should update very soon hopefully! Until then, feel free to PM me with any ideas that you have to put in the story! I could have a vote on some things, so we'll see how we go! Oh, and before I forget, the Gaelic translation. It's: "I am so proud of you." Isn't he a sweetie?_**

**_Next chapter. Cailin and Stephen's confrontation with the Principal and Cailin's bullies. Dun dun duuuuuuun! Stay reading! Please...KEEP REVIEWING! I LOVE reading what you guys think! If I get at least 5 reviews of this chapter, I will update! :-) xoxo_**


	8. Confrontation Part 1

**_Well. I gave in. I couldn't keep others waiting so, I'm just gonna write, review or no review. I'm not being selfish. No way. I just like to read your comments and I like to know if you're enjoying the story. How else am I supposed to know if I'm doing something wrong lol. But any who, another chapter up and ready. Enjoy!_**

Lying in bed, Cailin sighed heavily. This was it. Today was the day. It was the day when she and Stephen, would waltz right into Scoil Chaitríona and face the principal and 3 girls who beat her. Just casually, go in and maybe have a couple of words, the girls will promise to never do it again, next day, the promise is broken. She already knew what was going to happen. She was going to get it. She just knew it. She didn't want to go. She didn't want to do it. There was no way she was going to do it. No way.

"Cail? Can I come in?" She groaned. Stephen.

"Go away," she mumbled. She closed her eyes when she heard her door click and creak open. As his heavy footsteps came closer, she squeezed her eyes shut. "I'm asleep, I'm asleep, I'm asleep, I'm asleep," she thought. She could hear him breathing. She could feel him breathing. "He's in moy face," she thought. She opened her eyes and sure enough..."Stephen, get outta me face." He smiled and stoked her head slowly and gently.

'Are yeh gonna get up today?" Cailin didn't respond. She looked away nervously. "Come on Cail, today's the day." Stephen was trying his best to encourage Cailin, even though it wasn't going to be an easy task. "You're gonna be brave, remember?" She didn't even look him in the eye. "Cail?" A tear slowly made its way down her face.

"I can't do it, Stephen." He frowned. "I can't." He sighed heavily. He knew this was hard for her, even harder than it was for him. He didn't know what to say. So he lowered himself down on the bed next to her and just laid there with her, side by side. He took hold of her as she started to sob. Burying her face she sobbed heavily. All Stephen could do was rub her back and try his best to soothe her by stroking her head. She was scared. That was obvious, but he was determined to help her dig deep and try and find that ounce of bravery from inside. Raising her head to show her tear stained eyes, she looked into her brother's concerned eyes. He smiled, hoping she would smile back. She didn't. Instead, she gently rested her head back on her pillow and sobbed. Stephen wrapped his arm around her again and pulled her in close. He didn't say a word, but just by being with her showed that he cared about her, more than anything else.

* * *

Looking in the mirror, she started at the bruise that was still visible on her eye. Other small bruises were scattered across her face. The cut on her lip was still visible, but it wasn't as bad. After she got dressed, Cailin went back downstairs to find Stephen. She glanced around, he wasn't anywhere to be seen. Usually he would be at the door with her coat in hand, ready for her. Looking into the living room she spotted him. She could see his head. He was sitting in a chair with his back turned. Cailin sighed and walked over to him slowly.

"Stephen?" No response. She continued to walk. She reached the side of the chair to see Stephen with his chin in his hands, looking very deep in thought. "Stephen?" she repeated quietly. He sighed heavily. He turned to face her. He stood up and put his hands on her arms.

"Are yeh ready, love?" She sighed. He wasn't, but it's like he said last night; it was something she had to do.

"Not really, but..." She paused.

"But?" Stephen tilted his head.

"I'm gonna be brave Stephen. For you." They smiled at each other. "Um, can we go now?"

"Sure, let's go." He wrapped his arm around her as he opened the door and they stepped outside into the chilly Dublin morning.

* * *

Sitting in the car, Cailin waited for Stephen. He had forgotten his camera with the photos on it and had quickly ducked back inside to get it. Thoughts of the previous night flooded into her head, all the words that were said. How she had said that she wasn't scared anymore. She couldn't have been more wrong. Her train of thought was suddenly interrupted by Stephen's car door shutting. He shifted in his seat for comfort, reached over his shoulder and pulled his seatbelt down, clicking it in place. Cailin didn't make a sound. Stephen looked at her worryingly. Her face was sickly pale and expressionless.

"Cail? You alrigh'? Cailin glanced at him.

"I'm...fine." Stephen frowned.

"Cail, yeh look like yer gonna be sick." He was right. She was just about ready to vomit. Anxiousness, an hour of intense crying and an empty stomach had created this awful feeling, but maybe it would pass.

"I'll be fine Stephen." He gave her a pained expression. "Really."

"Yeh sure, love?" She nodded slowly. "Alrigh' then, let's go."He turned the keys and started the car, the rumbling and rattling making Cailin moan, painfully. Stephen looked at her again. He hated seeing her like that. She looked like death warmed up and he had no doubts that she felt the same way. He sighed, then he leaned over and gave her a kiss on the head. In turn, Cailin sighed heavily. She looked like she was in so much agony.

"I'll drive slow okay sweet?" She nodded, painfully. Stephen reversed in and out of his parallel park and into the Dublin morning.

* * *

They weren't far away from the scoil but Cailin was starting to feel more and more nauseous. But chucking in Dublin wasn't going to be an easy task. Not with the amount of people around and the lack of privacy.

"Stephen?" Stephen glanced at her.

"Yes love?" She paused.

"I'm gonna be sick." His eyes widened.

"Right now?"

"Right now."

"Right...now?

"Right...NOW, pull over!" Luckily they had made it to the scoil just in time. He quickly parked the car as Cailin stumbled out. Collapsing to the ground, her body started to spasm. She had one hand pressed against a tree and her other hand stabilizing her on the ground; she was coughing and gagging. Stephen jumped out of the car, slammed the door and ran over to her. He placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Cail! Cail, you okay?" No sooner had those words escaped his lips, her body spasmed once more and she vomited. She had worked herself up so much that she had made herself sick. The tears started to fall as her body started to spasm again. Rubbing her back soothingly, Stephen cringed as she vomited again. Coughing and spluttering, she felt weak. Bracing herself, she felt another urge coming.

"Stephen!" she screamed. Stephen grabbed hold of her.

"It's alrigh' love, I gotcha." Breathing deeply, she tried to stop the oncoming urge, but it didn't help. After vomiting once more she tried to catch her breath. Stephen stayed with her, rubbing her back. Crawling away, she sat next to the tree, burying her head in her arms. Stephen looked at her for a moment. He then pulled himself up and walked back over to the car. After a little searching, he found what he was looking for. Walking back over to her with the water bottle in his hand, he sat down next to her and gave her a gentle tap on the shoulder.

"Here love. Drink some." Peeking, she looked at the water bottle.

"Thanks," she said, taking the bottle and unscrewing the lid. She raised the bottle to her lips and took a swig and swished it around in her mouth. Turning to her right she spat it out. The horrible taste of vomit still lingered on her tastebuds.

"Take another one love." She did so, swallowing slowly. She sighed heavily, and leaned her head against the tree. Her stomach still felt like it was swirling and she felt dizzy. She sure hoped this feeling didn't last much longer. She felt Stephen's hand caress her face, a deep sigh escaping her mouth as he did so.

"Yeh feelin' okay now?" She turned and looked at him, with the same pained expression that she had written on her face the whole morning. She wasn't okay, but she didn't want to say so. She had told Stephen that she was going to be brave for him and that is what she intended to do.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Stephen smiled. Cailin gave him a funny look. "What?"

"Yeh not. Are yeh?" She just looked at him. She didn't know what to say. She couldn't lie; she was a bad liar. She just shook her head as she felt the tears welling up again.

"Stephen," she sighed. "I...I'm trying to be brave, I really am. But I can't do it." Stephen sighed, he looked at the ground, then back at her. "I can't, I'm scared. I-" She was interrupted by Stephen's arms wrapping around her and bringing her in close. She just sat there at first, not feeling anything at all. But that did it. It always did. She broke down into sobs, resting her head on her brother's chest. He stroked her head in the effort to soothe her.

"Shh," he whispered in her ear. "Is breá Uimh deora. **(No tears, love)** Tá mé anseo, tá sé ag dul a bheith ceart go leor." She listened to those words closely; **I'm here, it's going to be okay.** Cailin raised her head to look up at Stephen, smiling through her tears. Stephen smiled back.

"Cail. You're a strong, brave, wonderful and beautiful young lady." She smiled. "And I know yeh can do this." He stroked her head with his hand. "I believe in you." Smiling like she had never smiled before, tears started to slowly roll down her cheeks. She wrapped her arms around her brother and they hugged one last time. His words had filled her with strength and had awoken something inside her. Stephen stood up and looked down at her. He held out his hand ready to help her up. Taking his big hand, she felt herself rising to her feet.

"Thanks." Stephen grabbed the water bottle and took it back to the car. Cailin sighed and turned towards the gates. This was it. She was going to be brave. For her, and Stephen. She felt Stephen's presence next to her. He held out his hand once more, her tiny hand slipped into his big one as they started walking. There was no way she was going to back down now. No way.

* * *

Walking the silent hallways, Cailin took in her surroundings. Being back after what happened made feel uneasy but she knew with Stephen there, she would be okay. They walked a little more until they reached a door. 'Oifig an Phríomh': Principals Office. She squeezed Stephen's hand. He squeezed back.

"It's alright love. Don't be scared." He let go of her hand and knocked on the door. Cailin could hear footsteps, she held onto Stephen's arm tightly.

"Cail, you'll cut me circulation, love."

"Tá brón orm," **(Sorry)** she apologised letting go slightly. "And remember, speak Gaelic." Stephen smiled.

"I will love. Don't you worry now." They were interrupted by the door opening and there stood the Principal of Scoil Chaitríona, Fearghal Ó Branagáin. He wasn't a fat man, but he certainly was stocky. He would be approximately 5 ft 9ish with grey hair and a slightly bald head. He wore glasses and a suit. The only thing missing would be a pocket watch.

"Ah, an tUas Farrelly. Fáilte." **(Ah, Mr Farrelly. Welcome.)** He held out his smaller than Stephen's hand. Stephen looked down into his eyes. He paused. Cailin winced, hoping Stephen would do something. Stephen smiled and took Mr Ó Branagáin's hand, gripping it firmly.

Go raibh maith agat, a dhuine uasail." **(Thank you, sir.)** He kept his eye contact sharp as he shook the principal's hand for an awkward amount of time until Cailin slapped him in the arm. Smiling, Mr Ó Branagáin's tried to shake the pain from his hand and wrist. Laughing awkwardly, he turned to Cailin and smiled.

"Dia duit arís, Cailin." **(Hello again, Cailin.)**

"Dia duit an tUasal Ó Branagáin." **(Hello Mr Ó Branagáin.)** She looked up at Stephen, whose gaze hadn't left Mr Ó Branagáin. She was starting to get nervous again.

"Ceart, ba mhaith leat teacht i?" **(Right, would you come in?)** Mr Ó Branagáin stepped aside to let Stephen and Cailin in. Stephen started to walk, but Cailin stood still, gripping onto the bottom of her shirt firmly. Her stomach was doing flip-flops and she felt nauseous again. He turned around.

"Cail?" She didn't budge. "Tá sé ceart go leor. Ní gá duit a bheith níos mó eagla." **(It's alright. You don't need to be scared anymore)** She shook her head. Mr Ó Branagáin looked on, a flash of guilt and sadness in his eyes. He couldn't believe that Cailin's bullying had gone unnoticed. If only he know, there could have been something he could have done. Stephen moved closer to her. He held out his hand for her. "Glac mo lámh," **(Take my hand.)** he whispered. Cailin looked at him, then at his hand. Sighing, she slowly raised her hand and slipped it into Stephen's big hand once again. He gave it a gentle squeeze and he smiled at her. She smiled back.

"Tá mé réidh." **(I'm ready)** Stephen led her into the principal's office where other people were waiting. Cailin recognised 3 of them instantly. Sinéad, Aisling and Madailéin were sitting next to their parents. She stood stiff. She didn't know THEY were going to be here. She quickly turned her head towards Stephen. He was glaring at the girls. Now, this wasn't a death stare of any sort. It was much worse than that. He looked so scary Cailin thought that steam would soon come out his ears.

"Stephen?" He turned towards her.

"Sílim go bhfuil mé ag dul rud éigin le caith. Eadhon Punch."** (I think I'm going to throw something. Namely a punch.) **She shot him a 'look'. She glanced quickly at the girls and their parents. The looks on their faces wasn't a look of intimidation. That would be a major understatement.

"Ceart. Stephen, Cailin le do thoil, go bhfuil suíochán." **(Right. Stephen, Cailin please, have a seat.)** Stephen found 2 chairs and pulled them up. He sat down casually and folded his arms. Cailin sat down gingerly, her nervousness starting to show. She could feel herself starting to shake. Stephen noticed and wrapped his arm around her.

"Maith go leor. I mo thuairimse, tá a fhios agat go léir an fáth a d'iarr mé leat go léir anseo inniu. Dhá lá ó shin, bhí Cailin mór bulaíocht. Bhí sí punched, kicked, bhrú, agus ó bhéal mí-úsáid." **(****Okay. I think you all know the reason why I called you all here today. Two days ago, Cailin was severely bullied. She was punched, kicked, pushed, and verbally abused.)**

Cailin stared at the floor. She could hear the principal talking but she wasn't paying attention. All she could see were flashbacks of 2 days previous. Punched, kicked, pushed and verbally abused. Scared and helpless...

"Cail?" Stephen's voice snapped her out of her flashback. Her head shot up.

"Huh?" Everyone was looking at her. Even the girls. Cailin could swear that was concern in their eyes. She wouldn't count on it though. She wasn't in the right frame of mind to be making any rational decisions. "Logh?" **(Pardon?)**

"Ar mhaith leat do thoil thaispeáint do gach duine gortuithe?" **(Would you please show everyone your injuries?)** Cailin looked down at the camera in her hands. Switching it on, she opened up the photos Stephen took. She looked up at Stephen, unsure what to do.

"Téigh ar aghaidh," **(Go on.)** he said, reassuringly. She sighed and slowly handed the camera to Mr Ó Branagáin. The gasp that came from his mouth made everyone jump. Cailin squeezed her eyes shut.

"I mo thuairimse, is féidir leat cailíní ag iarraidh chun breathnú ar na." **(I think you girls may want to look at these.)** Cailin opened her eyes and glanced at the girls out of the corner of her eye. They were looking at her. She sighed heavily as Aisling took the camera from Mr Ó Branagáin. She felt the tears stinging her eyes as she gripped tightly onto Stephen's arm, taking a deep breath. She just wanted to leave. Another loud gasp came from Madailéin's mother only made things worse. That was it. She shot up out of her chair, and ran.

"Cail?" Stephen turned around just in time to see Cailin running out the door. He got up as well. "Cailin!" He turned towards the shocked remainder of the room. "Gabh mo leithscéal,"**(Excuse me.) **he said politely and proceeded to calmly walk towards the door and open it. No sooner had he stepped out of the room he started walking briskly down the corridor.

"Cail." He whispered loudly. "Cailin." He was careful not to talk loudly as not to disrupt any classes. "Cail, where are yeh?" A faint noise stopped him in his tracks. He stood there for a moment, listening. He could hear soft crying. It was coming from around the corner. He started to walk, still listening. He was getting closer, the crying was getting louder. He approached the corner and peered around. Sure enough, there was Cailin. She was sitting next to the water fountain; her knees were brought up to her chest, her arms constricted to her chest. Her head was buried in her knees, he could barely see her tear stained cheeks. He sighed. He felt powerless. There seemed to be nothing he could do to save her from her torment. He approached her slowly as not to startle her. He stood by her side, looking down on her. She obviously hadn't noticed him or she didn't want to notice him. He slowly lowered himself down next to her, not breaking his gaze on her. He put his left arm around her shoulders. He placed his hands on her shoulders causing Cailin to jump and gasp loudly.

"Hey, hey, hey. It's alright." Cailin looked at him with tear stained eyes. He lips trembling, she started sobbing once more. Stephen sighed and brought her in close to him, his large hand stroking the back of her head. Rubbing her back and whispering in her ear in attempts to soothe her weren't helping. She was shaking vigorously, sobbing and crying. Kissing her head, Stephen whispered softly, "Cail. Tá mé go dona. Theip mé leat. Ach riamh arís, Cailin. Ná arís." **(Cail. I am so sorry. I failed you. But never again, Cail. Never again.) **She looked up at him. He looked like he was going to cry himself. Burying her head into his chest, she started to cry once more. Stephen just held her, wishing that there was something he could do. But for now, he would just be there with her, until she found the strength to return and face her troubles once again.

_**Well, there it is. Part 1. Punishment will be dealt out in the next chapter, don't you worry. If you have any ideas for punishment, feel free to PM me! Thanks to Miss-RKO for the review of my last chapter! Part 2 should come a lot faster than this one did. I only have school 3 days a week so it should be a lot easier, time wise. Thanks again everyone! :-) xoxo**_


	9. Confrontation Part 2 and Surprises

_**Part 2 is here. There will be a surprise in this chapter, not one that you will expect. Anyway, enjoy!**_

Walking back towards the principal's office, Cailin held Stephen's hand. Her gaze was pointed to the floor of the main hallway, she felt numb. Everything seemed like a blur. Silence surrounded them; only Stephen's heavy footsteps could be heard. She swore that walk to the principal's office was the longest walk of her life. Stopping in front of the door, Stephen wrapped his arm around her. She looked up at him with another pained expression.

"Please don't make me go back in there Stephen." He looked down. She was crying again. He held her closer to him. He could feel her shaking, he could hear her whimpering. Running his fingers slowly up and down her back, he kissed her head.

"Shh love. It's okay, I'm here." She looked up at him. "I gotcha." Resting her head on his chest, she nodded. "Yeh okay teh go?" Taking in a deep breath, she nodded. She needed to be brave. Stephen turned the handle and pushed the door open. Every head in the room turned towards the door as Cailin and Stephen walked in. Cailin breathed heavily as she sat back down. Feeling nauseous again she held her stomach. She felt Stephen's presence beside her, his hand rubbing her back.

"An bhfuil tú ceart go leor, Cailin?" **(Are you okay, Cailin?) **Mr Ó Branagáin asked. Cailin looked at Stephen. "No. I'm not." Standing up, she felt an overwhelming sense of courage wash over her. "What happened two days ago, that was quite possibly the worst experience of moy life! And that wasn't the only time they bashed me either. It's happened so many times before, but I was too scared teh say anything." Tears were running down her face but she didn't care. She was saying what she needed to say. "Never in moy life, had I been so scared and helpless." She turned to her brother. "But I am so lucky, to have a brother like Stephen. Without him, I don't know what I would have done." Stephen smiled. He felt his eyes prick with tears. He was only being a brother, trying to protect her. Cailin smiled at him. She then held out her hand for him to take. And Stephen, with a tear rolling down his face, took hold of her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. He was so proud of her, and he wasn't ashamed to let it show. They smiled at each other. Then Cailin turned to Mr Ó Branagáin and said "Is cuma liom cad freastal ort mar phionós. Ach tá mé láidir, agus tá mé ag bogadh ar aghaidh." **(I don't care what you serve as punishment. But I am strong, and I am moving on.) **She turned and looked at the girls. They were looking at the floor, with their hands in their laps. Did they feel guilty? She couldn't tell, but she could see they were scared. Mr Ó Branagáin sighed heavily.

"Maith go leor cailíní. Tá brón orm, ach tá mé aon rogha ach tú a chur ar fionraí ar feadh dhá sheachtain." (**Okay girls. I am sorry, but I have no choice but to suspend you for two weeks) **Gasps were heard from all parties on the other side of the room. The girl's faces were wide eyed with surprise. "Agus tú ag eisiamh ó ghníomhaíochtaí seach-churaclaim ar feadh míosa." (**And exclude you from extracurricular activities for a month.) **

"Wow." Cailin thought. That wasn't as bad as she thought it would be. Oh well, at least they would pay. She looked at the girl's parents. They were obviously very angry. She then looked at the girls. They were shaking their heads and talking amongst themselves. She could tell they were upset. But they deserved it for everything they had did to her. She felt a hand on top of hers. She looked up at Stephen, who was still smiling. She smiled back. All of those words she had said, had been influenced by him. She felt brave and strong, all because of her brother. And all the pain and anguish had disappeared, because she had a brother who loved her and wanted nothing but to protect her and to give her the strength to carry on. That's why she loved him so much. Because he loved her just the same, unconditionally.

* * *

Stepping outside, Cailin sighed. She had done it. Walking onto the gravel path towards the gates, she smiled. She had been brave enough to say what she felt. She felt so proud of herself. She looked behind her to see Stephen smiling at her. She smiled as she wrapped her arms around her brother, him returning the loving embrace.

"Cail. I am so proud of you," he whispered in her ear, his breath tickling. Giggling, she looked at him.

"Thank you. Thank you so much Ste." Ste. He hadn't heard that in a while. He smiled as he picked her up and hugged her once again. She wrapped her arms around his neck, the biggest smile spread across her face. She was so lucky and she wouldn't trade her loving brother for anyone in the world. "Stephen?"

"Yes love?"

"You, can, put me down now." He laughed.

"Sorry love." He grunted as he put her down and put his hands on her arms. Cailin sighed.

"So. What do we do now?" Stephen thought for a moment.

"I have an idea. Let's go get ice cream!" Cailin smiled.

"Okay!" Stephen grinned.

"Alrigh' love. Let's go!" They began to walk back to the car when Cailin suddenly stopped. While Stephen continued walking, she stared at the car park near the gardens. In plain sight she could see Aisling walking slowly to her car. She looked up to see Cailin in the distance. Cailin felt her stomach tie in a knot, until Aisling smiled at her. It wasn't a grin, or a smirk. It was a genuine smile, almost if she were apologising with her face. Cailin smiled back. She had forgiven. Cailin snapped her head to the right to see Aisling's dad approaching his daughter. He looked quite angry. Cailin felt a little scared. He began to shout at Aisling, who folded her arms and looked to the ground. What happened next would make Cailin gasp in horror. Aisling's dad took his big right hand, raised it and hit her in the side of the head, almost knocking Aisling of her feet. The crack seemed to echo in Cailin's ears. She gasped loudly but quickly covered her mouth. Aisling's dad looked up. He had spotted her. She froze. His stare was intense; she could feel it rocking her insides. She wanted to break the stare, but for some reason, she couldn't. She started to breathe heavily. She looked at Aisling who was holding her face.

"Aisling." She felt a sense of guilt. Was this the reason for the bullying? Was it because she was bullied at home?

"Cail? Yeh comin'? Whoops. Stephen. She looked at Aisling's dad once more before walking away. Stepping up into the car, she put her belt on. Stephen looked at her closely. She looked shocked.

"Cail?" She looked at him.

"Hmm?"

"Yeh okay?" She didn't quite know what to say. She had never seen a father hitting his daughter before, not like that. Her daddy had never hit her and it had come as a shock to her system.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she said, sending him a small smile.

"Alrigh' then. Let's get outta here, yeah?" He smiled at her. She smiled back.

"Let's go!" Reversing out of the car park, they exited Scoil Chaitríona, leaving Cailin's bad experiences behind to spend the rest of their day together as brother and sister.

* * *

Sitting in Murphy's Ice Cream Shop, Cailin and Stephen sat chatting with their ice creams. Stephen had opted for a chocolate sundae, just for indulgence, while Cailin delved into a delicious banana split.

"Ste?" Stephen looked at her.

"Yes love?" She paused for a second.

"You know how you asked me what was wrong, in the car before we left?"

"Yeah?" She sighed. She didn't want to say anything, but she had to get it off her chest.

"I saw Aisling, walking to her car." Stephen nodded. "And she looked at me like-"

"What did she do?" Stephen interrupted. Cailin sat with her eyes wide open.

"Nothing, keep yeh hair on Ste," she smiled. Stephen puffed out loudly. "Anyway, she looked at me. And she smiled at me." Those words really caught Stephen's attention. He looked at her in disbelief.

"Really?"

"Yeah, and the best part is, it seemed like she was apologising. With her smile, yeh know?" Stephen couldn't help but grin. "And, I smiled back. I forgave her." Stephen wasn't surprised. Cailin was always a forgiving person, very sweet and kind and always saw the good side of people, no matter how bad they were. "But that's not what's bothering me."

"No? What's wrong love?" She sighed, playing with her ice cream. She didn't quite know how to put her feelings into words.

"I saw Aisling's dad come out afterwards." Stephen sat watching her. He frowned, wondering what she was going to say. "He was yelling at her and-"She paused, her voice had started to crack. She breathed heavily and hung her head.

"It's okay love, take yeh time," Stephen reassured her. Breathing in, she croaked, "He hit her." Stephen's eyes opened wide. He breathed out in disbelief.

"Really? Yeh saw that?" She nodded.

"He nearly knocked her over Ste." Stephen breathed out heavily.

"Wow." Stephen couldn't believe it either. Both of them had never been smacked or hit by their parents. It hurt him to hear that Cailin had witnessed that.

"Maybe that's why she's such a bully at school," Cailin said. "Because she's bullied at home." She felt an overwhelming sense of guilt and anger. While she was going through pain and anguish, Aisling must have been going through something much worse. She looked at Stephen who in turn, looked at her. "Do you think that's the reason?" He looked at her a while, then sighed.

"I don't know, love. It's a big possibility." Cailin shook her head.

"Poor Aisling." She whimpered; bad thoughts were entering her head. She couldn't bear to see another girl suffering. She, of course, didn't count. Stephen saw the pained expression etched across her face for the umpteenth time today and decided it was time to leave.

"Come on lassie. Let's go." Grabbing their belongings, they exited the Ice Cream Parlour and back to their car. Belting up, Cailin sighed. She still couldn't believe what she saw. That was a really hard hit, the crack was so loud. She can still remember what is sounded like.

"Yeh wanna go teh St Stephens Green?" Stephen asked. Cailin smiled. Stephen knew how much she loved St Stephens Green and took her there as often as he could.

"Yes!" Stephen smiled as he drove out of the car park and headed out towards St Stephens Green.

* * *

Walking through the arch of St Stephens Green always made Cailin feel like a child again. As a little girl, she, Stephen and their parents would go and have picnics there. She loved looking at the flowers and the trees, it felt wonderful to her.

"Hey grá, breathnú amach!" (**Hey love, look out!) **Squealing, she felt herself being hoisted into the air, higher than she should be. Giggling, she held on to Stephen tightly as he spun her around in his arms.

"Don't fall over!" She yelped as he poked her side.

"Don't worry love, I won't! I gotcha!" Cailin's laugher made him so happy. It was the first time he had heard her laughing like this for a while. Laughing, he stopped spinning and continued walking with Cailin still in his arms.

Sitting by the tree near the lake, Cailin and Stephen watched the ducks swimming. Watching them swim by with no care in the world. Hearing them quack away, Cailin smiled.

"Waak waak, waak waak waak waak!" Cailin suddenly burst out, trying to talk to the ducks. Looking down, Stephen gave her a funny look.

"Cail?" He asked, laughing at her. Smiling, she looked up at him.

"What?" she asked. Stephen shook his head, laughing.

"What on earth are yeh doin"?

"Talkin' teh the ducks." He just looked at her. She was so eccentric, but that's what he loved about her. "Waak waak, waak waak! Waak! Waak!" Stephen sighed. He was going to do it.

"Waak waak, waak waak waak waak!" He burst out suddenly, earning giggles from Cailin. They both 'waaked' at the ducks for ages, laughing as they went along. Then all of a sudden, Stephen pounced on her and began tickling her. Squealing she wriggled and writhed, freeing herself from his grip. She then jumped on him and began to play wrestle with him, laughing and squealing. He laughed along with her, loving that she was having fun. She loved it when she could be silly with Stephen; it was such a contrast to his in-ring character that only few people could see. That's what made moments like these so special. Because she knew who he really was. Not a scary beast, but a fun, loving and caring individual who she was proud to call her brother.

* * *

Walking through the Green on the way back to the car, Cailin yawned. It was only 6, but she was still exhausted. The Green would be closing soon so they had to leave. Stephen held her close as they walked. Resting her head on her brothers chest as they walked Cailin yawned again. Stephen looked down at her and smiled. She looked so sweet and innocent. He then got an idea.

"Cail?" She looked up at him through sleepy eyes.

"Yeah?"She said sleepily.

"Do yeh want me teh carry yeh?" She continued looking at him.

"Nah," she mumbled. She didn't see the big rock in her path, she was getting closer. She tripped over it, stumbling.

"Woah!" She didn't fall, but it was one of those stumbles that means 'Watch where you're going.' And also having Stephen holding onto her helped a lot.

"Come on love. I don't want yeh havin' any accidents." And with that, he scooped her up and carried her in his arms through the Green. He didn;t care if there were any people around, he wanted to carry her so she could rest. He kissed her on the head, nuzzling her as he did. Resting her head on her brother's chest, Cailin sighed contently. The slow and heavy rising of her brother's chest and the beating of his heart were sending her away into a sleepy state. Before she drifted off to sleep, she whispered softly.

"Go raibh maith agat deartháir mór. Is breá liom tú." **(Thank you big brother. I love you.) **And she let her eyes drift shut, the swaying of her brothers movements finally putting her to sleep.

* * *

Stirring, Cailin opened her eyes. She glanced around. Where was she? Whose bed was she in? She shot up, but calming down after realising where she was. She was in her bed in her own room with her duvet pulled over her keeping her warm. But how did she get here? The last thing she remembered was Stephen carrying her. Stephen.

"He put me teh bed." She sighed. Why was he so good to her? She pushed the duvet back and realised she was still in the clothes she was in that day. Getting up and changing into her pyjamas, she creeped out into the corridor. The lights were off but there was a dim glow coming from another room. Walking to the doorway of the lightly dimmed room, she peered in. And smiled. Stephen was asleep in his bed; she could hear his heavy breathing. Tiptoeing in, she looked at him for a while. She rarely saw her brother sleeping and it was intriguing to her. She smiled, and leaned in and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Oíche mhaith, Stephen." She turned off the lamp that he had left on and left the room quietly as not to wake her gentle giant of a brother. But little did she know, that in the darkness of his bedroom, he was smiling. She was the sweetest girl he knew and he felt so lucky to have a sister like her. And there was no way he would ever let her down again.

_**Wow! This is one of my favourite chapters I have ever done! Thank you so much to NinjaGirlX1989 and MissShelz for the awesome reviews! If you want, recommend my story to others! I love sharing my work with people! Sorry for taking so long! I hope you enjoyed it and I really hope you're enjoying the story so far! I'm trying to think of some new directions for this story to go, including a tiff between Cailin and Stephen! Let me know of any ideas you may have! :-) xoxo**_


	10. Better days ahead?

_**I'm so glad people are enjoying the story and it's even greater that people are willing to put their 2 cents in to help me with my story, that's really cool. Here is your next chapter! :-) xoxo**_

Anxiously waiting in his chair, Stephen sat with his chins in his hands; his legs shaking. Cailin had gone to school today and he was anxious to know how her day had gone. Any minute she would be home, so he wouldn't have to wait much longer. He turned his head towards the door when he heard it click open. He shot out of his chair and made his way to the door, where Cailin had just entered. She was slowly putting her bags down.

"Oh no," Stephen thought. "It's gone teh shite." Cailin turned around to find Stephen in her personal space, her face coming into close contact with his broad chest. She looked up into her brother's concerned eyes.

"So, how was yeh day?" Stephen asked. Cailin hung her head. Fearing the worst, Stephen grabbed her and hugged her. "What happened love?" Cailin looked up at him. And smiled.

"Nothing." Stephen just looked at her.

"So why were yeh lookin' all sad and gloomy when yeh came through the door?" Cailin smiled more.

"Because I know how gullible yeh are," she laughed. "And I wanted teh see yeh face!" Stephen gave her a 'look', making Cailin howl with laughter.

"Oh yeh think that's funny? Huh?" He smiled as he tightened his grip on his sister. Cailin tried to worm out of the grip but Stephen had a firm hold. Stephen then plunged his face into her neck making Cailin squeal and giggle.

"No! Stop, Stephen, stop it! Get away!" Kicking and squirming, she couldn't help but laugh. Laughing and letting her go, Stephen walked with her into the living room. They both sat down on the couch and sighed.

"So, yeh had a good day then?" Stephen asked with a smile. Cailin smiled back.

"Yeah, I had a great day. But..." She paused.

"But what love?" Stephen asked. She sighed.

"I couldn't stop thinkin' about Aisling." This time it was Stephen's turn to sigh. This thing with Aisling and her Dad was really bothering Cailin.

"Have yeh tried talkin' to her?" Stephen asked.

"Ste, the girls were suspended from school, remember? How can I talk teh them?" Cailin said, bluntly. Stephen smiled sheepishly.

"Oh yeah," he laughed. "Well, have yeh tried Facebook or email or somethin'?" Cailin sighed and shook her head.

"No." Stephen titled his head; she had shied her face away. Why? He placed his finger under her chin and directed her face to his.

"What's wrong love?" Cailin shook her head.

"Nothing." She buried her face in the pillows of the couch.

"Oh no, don't you lie teh me love. Tell me what's up." He got no response. He slowly reached over and gently placed his large hand on her back and began to rub softly. Lifting her head and resting her head sideways on the pillow, Cailin sighed.

"I deleted my Facebook, because I was getting threats from the girls." She glanced at Stephen. He had his face buried in his hands. She sat up slowly, looking at him, anticipating his next move. "Ste?" He looked at her, and shook his head.

"Cail. Why didn't yeh tell me?" Cailin hung her head.

"I don't know. I guess I thought I could handle it on me own," she confessed, shrugging and looking at the floor as she did so. "I didn't want teh bother yeh." She knew she should have told him but truthfully, she forgot all about the messages. And even if she did remember, she couldn't have told him. She was so scared and wouldn't have plucked up the courage. Stephen just looked at her with pain in his eyes. He scooted closer to her, wrapped his arm around her and brought her in close.

"Yeh should have told me love. I would've been able teh help yeh." She sighed. Yes, she should have.

"I'm sorry Ste." He looked at her and smiled. He gave her a kiss on the head and hugged her again. He let her go and looked into her eyes.

"Stop keepin' secrets from me love, okay?" he smiled, rubbing her arm. Cailin nodded.

"Okay. You know what? I'm gonna remake my Facebook," she stated, standing up. Stephen turned to look at her.

"Yeh sure love?" Cailin nodded.

"Yep!" Stephen smiled.

"Okay, off yeh go." Cailin made her way up the stairs. "And tell me if anythin' comes up!" he shouted.

"I will!" Cailin yelled back. After making it to her bedroom, she flumped on her bed. Reaching under her bed she pulled out her laptop. After opening it up and turning it on, she sat thinking what she would say to Aisling, if she still had a Facebook. She would just have to wait and see. Loading up her desktop and opening her internet, she typed in Facebook's URL. She sighed as she clicked on sign up. After making her profile and tweaking it to her liking, she went to look for Aisling. After typing her name, she searched through the possibilities of people.

"Come on, come on," she said through her teeth. After scrolling for a while, she came across the right Aisling.

"Yes!" She clicked on the profile. As soon as the page had loaded, she clicked 'send message'. She paused. What was she going to say? Sighing heavily, she just typed what she felt;

Hey Aisling!

It's Cailin. I was just wondering how you were going. I saw what happened yesterday with you and your Dad. I am so sorry! I just wanted to ask if you were okay and that, I am here if you need someone to talk to. I have forgiven for what you and the other girls did to me, there is no point holding grudges anymore.

Anyway, if you don't inbox back, I totally understand. But I just wanted to ask if you were okay! Remember, I am here if you need to talk!

Cailin xx

"There." Cailin breathed in and out heavily as she hit send. She really hoped that Aisling would write back, but she would understand if she didn't. After logging off and shutting down her computer, she placed it on the floor and wandered out of her bedroom and down the stairs to find Stephen. He was still in the living room. She walked over and sat next to him. He looked at her.

"So, how did yeh go?" he asked. Cailin nodded.

"Great."

"What did yeh say?" Cailin shrugged.

"I, just, typed what I felt," she stated. "I just hope it was right." Stephen ruffled her hair.

"I'm sure it will be." He smiled. Cailin was such a caring person who saw the good in everybody. He knew she was just being kind and hoped that Aisling would understand, for Cailin's sake.

* * *

After dinner, Cailin and Stephen were sitting in the living room watching the news. She was already in her pink pyjama bottoms with cows on them and an AC/DC T-Shirt. Not much new was happening in the world, so Cailin turned to Stephen.

"Ste?" Stephen looked at her.

"Yes love?"

"Do I have teh go teh school tomorrow?" She smiled. he knew full well that she didn't have t go to school the next day. It was a free day for all students. She just wanted to to see what Stephen would say. Stephen smiled and shook his head.

"No love." Cailin raised her eyebrows.

"Really?" she asked. She wasn't expecting that!

"Of course! I mean, look at yeh." Cailin cocked her head.

"Why? What's wrong with me?" Stephen felt her head.

"Yeh feel hot and yeh don't look so good," he said. Cailin laughed.

"Ste, I'm fine." Stephen shook his head.

"Oh no love, yeh look terrible." She laughed again.

"Ste, stop it."

"No I'm serious. Yeh look like shite." She shook her head. She knew he was playing a game with her as well.

"Stephen. I'm, fine!"

"Are yeh sure love?" Cailin nodded.

"I was only playing wit' yeh. I have a free day tomorrow." Stephen shook his head

"Do yeh want people seein' yeh bruises?" Cailin opened her mouth to speak, then closed it again. Sighing, she remembered her face. The bruises were still visible. She had forgotten all about it. She hung her head and looked away.

"I guess not," she said quietly. Seeing her look away, Stephen took his index finger and placed it under her chin and he brought her face up to his.

"It's okay love. You don't have teh go if yeh don't want to." Cailin nodded and miled.

"I was only playing wit' yeh Ste. I have a free day tomorrow." Stephen shook his head.

"You bitch." She laughed at him for being so stupid. Then, a mischievous grin spread across Stephen's face.

"Anyway, even if yeh did go teh school, the last thing we want is for people teh think yeh some sort o' freak." Cailin's eyed widened and her jaw dropped, which amused Stephen to the point where he was holding his stomach from laughing so hard. She slapped him hard in the chest.

"Ow!" he rubbed his chest while Cailin turned away. He laughed.

"Oh Cail, I'm sorry. Don't hate me." She smiled. He couldn't see her smiling, but she was just playing around. She suddenly felt herself jerking and squealing as Stephen poked her in her side. Tipping sideways, she screamed as she fell off the couch and landed on the floor. Giggling, she looked up at Stephen who was howling with laughter. She crossed her arms and scowled at him. He noticed. He looked at her disapprovingly.

"I wouldn't do that," he warned. Cailin raised her eyebrows.

"Why?" He grinned evilly.

"I think yeh know why." Cailin just laughed. He wouldn't do it. She hoped he wouldn't do it. But against her better judgment, she scowled at him again.

"Right." Stephen shot up and pounced on her while Cailin started squeaking and giggling uncontrollably.

"No Stephen! No!" He grabbed her hands and placed them above her head, making his best evil face.

"Oh no! Oh no, Stephen no, please! Please no!" Cailin squirmed to try and worm out of the firm grip he had on her wrists but he wouldn't let go. Stephen then decided to really make her squirm. He widened his eyes, smiled evilly and wiggled his eyebrows. He knew she hated that. He laughed as he watched her squirm and laugh.

"Stephen don't do that!" She opened her eyes.

"What, this?" He did it again, making Cailin squeal.

"STEPHEN!"

"Hey, no yelling!" He shouted, getting right in her face. Laughing and scrunching her face, she opened her eyes and smiled.

"I miss how you used teh do that," she said.

"Miss how I used teh do what?" He shouted into her face again. Seeing Cailin smile, he smiled too. He was her big brother and he had to protect her but it also gave him the free pass to torture her.

"Ste?"

"Yeah"

"Can yeh get off me now? Yer heavy yeh know." He shook his head. Cailin groaned loudly.

"Stephen!" Stephen raised his eyebrows.

"Cail. Do you know how unbelievably dirty yeh just sounded then?" Cailin gasped and started thrashing.

"Get off me!" Stephen laughed at the disgusted look on her face as he got off her and sat next to her. She was still lying on the floor when she turned over to face him.

"Jesus, yeh here not even a week and I wish you were gone already." Stephen smiled at her remark.

"Yeh don't mean that." She smiled.

"No, I don't. Even if you still treat me like your 'baby' sister." She sat up and wrapped her arms around her brother, snuggling into him. "But you have no idea how much I missed you Ste." He smiled as his own arms wrapped around her, cradling his sister.

"Oh believe me love, I think I do." The held each other until Cailin pulled away.

"Can we watch Father Ted?" Stephen grinned.

"Absolutely!" After finding the DVD's, they sat and laughed for hours at their favourite show.

"Ste?"

"Mmm?" It was 11:30pm and both Stephen and Cailin were getting extremely tired.

"I think I might head on up teh bed." Stephen looked down at her.

"Would yeh like me teh come up and tuck yeh in?" She smiled.

"Yes please."

"Okay, off yeh go. I'll be there in a few." And with that, Cailin hopped up and exited the living room and went up the stairs. Stephen got up and turned the T.V off and wandered up the stairs too. Entering his bedroom, he put on a pair of old sweatpants and a T-shirt. He then walked to Cailin's door and knocked.

"Cail. Yeh decent?"

"Yep!" Her voice was muffled. A confused look spread across Stephen's face.

"What the Hell?" Opening the door, Stephen poked his head around the door. He looked towards the bed. Cailin was obviously hiding under her duvet. Stephen chuckled as he began to walk around the room, 'looking' for Cailin.

"Where did she go?" he suddenly gasped. "She couldn't have just disappeared, could she? Oh dear God, she's gone! Oh dear Lord, moy sister is goooooooooone!" Hearing Cailin giggle, he smiled. He walked over to the bed slowly. "She just, disappeared. Where did she go? Oh ho, what's this?" He poked the massive lump in the middle of the bed. Cailin squirmed and squeaked. "Where on Earth did she go?" As he continued to poke, Cailin laughed. "I just have no idea." Gently taking hold of her duvet, he braced himself.

"GOTCHA!" He pulled the duvet back fast, making Cailin scream. She was smiling and laughing, all curled up in the foetal position.

"What are yeh doin?" Stephen asked, shaking his head.

"Not much," she replied smiling.

"Get inteh bed you," Stephen laughed. Scooting backwards, Cailin lowered herself, placing her head gently on her pillow; she snuggled down, getting herself comfortable. Stephen gently pulled the duvet up to her chin and placed it over her, kissing her head. They used to do this every night, even when they were kids. Stephen as a teenager was very loving to her, they had always been super close. hat was one of the best things that she loved about him. Even though he was big star now, he never forgot about her and how much they loved each other. And how immature they often act when they are around each other. But that was okay.

"Dea-binn oíche amháin" **(Good night sweet one.)**, Stephen said stroking her head.

"Oíche mhaith deartháir mór" **(Good night big brother)**, she replied, sleepily. Stephen turned and walked towards her door.

"Ste?" He turned to face her.

"Yes?"

"What will we do tomorrow?" Stephen shrugged.

"I dunno love. We may just have to decide tomorrow mornin' yeah?" Cailin nodded.

"Okay. Night!" Stephen smiled.

"Night love." He switched off her light and closed the door. Snuggling down into the softness of her duvet and pillows, she wondered what they would do tomorrow. Seeing as she wasn't going to school she could do whatever. Maybe they could go for another walk around Dublin, or go for a drive somewhere. Whatever it was, she knew it would be fun with Stephen. It always was. She just hoped nothing would go wrong. She snuggled again, trying to relax. But all of a sudden, all she could think about was Aisling. She remembered the message she had sent. Had she received her message? Did she read it? Would she reply? What's going on at her house at the moment? She shuddered and breathed heavily. She didn't really want to think about something so horrid so she tried to blank out those thoughts.

"Calm yourself," she thought. So she let her eyes drift shut as she thought about tomorrow and how much fun she knew she would have with Stephen.

_**Wow, this chapter SUCKED! So sorry guys! I don't know, I don;t think my heart was really in this chapter...that's quite sad really. Next chapter should be HEAPS better! Thank you so much to NingaxGirlX1989, DarkenedChaos, MissShelz and quidditchandsonicscrewdrivers for the wonderful reviews of my last chapter! Once again, feel free to send in ideas for future chapters. I think that's part of the reason why this chapter sucked, because I don't know which direction to turn next. Please feel free to send in suggestions, it would be such a help! :-D**_


	11. Let me take care of you

_**I'm naughty! I haven't uploaded for ages, I'm so sorry! I've been caught up with school lately and haven't had the time or energy to write! But its okay, another upload is here. And once again, there is another surprise. It's not a pleasant one. Anyway, R&R pretty please!**_

Running down the stairs as fast as she could go, Cailin leaped down the last couple of stairs. Landing on her feet, she stood up, nodding her head.

"Oh yeah," she said to herself. Walking towards the living room, she looked around for Stephen. He was nowhere to be seen.

"Ste?" She walked towards the kitchen. "That's where he'll be no doubt." He wasn't in there either. "God damnit Ste, where are yeh?" She searched the entire house, but it was no use. He was nowhere to be seen. She made her way towards the living room once again, sitting on the couch.

"Where is he?" she said. Then she remembered. She hadn't looked in his bedroom. She shot up and ran upstairs. She slowed down once she made it to the top of the stairs. "He may still be asleep," she thought. She continued up the hallway, stopping once she had made it to his bedroom door. She slowly placed her hand on the doorknob and turned. She gently pushed the door open and peeked around to see a big lump in the bed.

"There he is," she smiled. She slowly tiptoed towards his bed, looking to see if he was awake. His eyes were closed, so she thought he would still be asleep, but she wasn't so sure. Getting on her knees she looked into his face. He didn't look so good.

"Ste?" She poked his nose. "Stephen?" Rubbing his nose and opening his eyes, he looked into her concerning orbs.

"Hey love." She tilted her head.

"Are yeh okay?" She asked, in a near whisper. "Yeh don't look so good." Stephen scrunched his face, he was clearly in agony.

"No, I uh, I don't feel so good." Cailin tilted her head.

"What's wrong with yeh?" Stephen breathed heavily as he closed his eyes.

"My head, my stomach." He scrunched his face as he moaned painfully. Cailin winced.

"It may have been something yeh ate?" she asked.

"I dunno, all I know it it's not noice." She sighed. Then she smiled brightly.

"I'll look after yeh Ste." He smiled.

"Really?" She nodded.

"Of course! I'm not just gonna leave yeh here teh die." Stephen made a face.

"Gee, thanks Cail." She smiled, and then she frowned as she took her hand and brought it to his head.

"Hmm. I think yeh have a temperature. I'm goin' teh get the thermometer." At that, she stood up and left the room. Stephen groaned. He hated being sick, it always felt like death. His head was throbbing and his stomach churned, he could feel his palms sweating. He sighed heavily and closed his eyes. He just wanted the torturous feeling to end and soon.

* * *

"Okay, let's see here," Cailin said as she made her way back towards Stephen's bedroom. She had found the thermometer in the bathroom cabinet and had made sure to let itself set to room temperature first. Walking into Stephen's bedroom, she sat on his bed.

"Okay, open." Stephen slowly opened his mouth and she slid the thermometer under Stephen's tongue; he closed his mouth, and his eyes. Cailin sighed. He really did look horrible. He looked as if he was going to vomit, so she excused herself and quickly went downstairs to the kitchen.

"Okay, let's see..." She reached up and took a glass from the kitchen cupboards and filled it with fresh water. After sitting it down on the bench, she continued to look throughout the kitchen and rummaged through nearly every single cupboard until she finally found what she was looking for. Clutching the empty ice cream tub and grabbing the glass of water, she went back upstairs and back to Stephen's bedroom. She gently lowered herself onto the bed and crossed her legs. She put the tub down next to his bed.

"Just in case," she smiled as she put the glass of water on his bedside table. He just looked at her with agony plastered all over his face. Cailin felt so bad, she just wanted him to feel better. She lifted her hand and ran her fingers through his hair, in small circles and strokes. "It's gonna be okay Ste. I'm here for yeh." He smiled, he used to do that to her when she was sick. It always made her feel better and he could tell why. *_Beep beep beep, beep beep beep, beep beep beep, beep beep beep* _Cailin's eyes shot towards the thermometer. That didn't sound good. She took the thermometer from Stephen's mouth and took a look.

"Oh dear." Stephen's eyes widened.

"What? What love?" She looked at him.

"38.7 Ste. Yeh have a fever." Stephen made another face and groaned. No wonder he felt so terrible. And he wasn't just referring to the physical side of things. He remembered that he had promised a fun day for himself and Cailin. But that wasn't going to happen now. He sighed heavily.

"Cail, I-I'm so sorry love, I know we were supposed teh be doin' stuff tehday." He felt so guilty; she could hear it in his voice. But she wasn't mad, or disappointed. How could she, when her brother looked and felt like he did?

"Ste, it's okay," Cailin smiled. "Yer sick, there isn't much yeh can do about it. We'll do somethin' another day yeah?" Stephen nodded. He still felt bad. But when he felt a tiny hand rest on top of his, he looked up; Cailin stroked his hand with her thumb. "I just want yeh teh feel better. Okay? That's all that matters teh me." Stephen smiled a sleepy smile. He loved how kind-hearted and gentle his sister was and he was so thankful that she was there to look after him. His smile soon turned into a frantic expression. He quickly sat up, gagging.

"Cail, bucket!" Widening her eyes, she quickly grabbed the bucket off the floor and threw it to him, and no sooner had he caught it, he vomited. His body spasmed as his stomach lurched. He moaned loudly before vomiting twice. Cailin cringed at the sight before her. She hated vomit, especially other peoples vomit. But she stood up and went straight to Stephen's side and rubbed his back in an attempt to soothe his pain. He coughed and spluttered, and vomited once more. After another spasm reflex, Stephen's body seemed to relax itself as he breathed heavily. Cailin kept rubbing.

"Yeh alright?" He nodded.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine." Reaching for the water, Cailin took hold of the cool refreshing drink and handed it to Stephen.

"Here." Stephen took the glass.

"Thanks love." Taking a swig, he swished it around his mouth before spitting out into the bucket.

"Ugh, sin tá sé chomh Uafásach."Cailin couldn't help but agree. The after-taste of vomit doesn't really settle with anyone, let alone her big and tough brother. He set the glass down and laid back against his pillows. Cailin held out her hand.

"Bucket." Stephen just looked at her for a while. Was she serious? But Stephen did as he was told; he took his vomit bucket and handed it to her. She grimaced when she took hold of the bottom of the bucket, it was warm and she could smell the vomit. She could also see chunks.

"Eww eww eww eww eww eww eww eww!" Cailin held the bucket as far away from her as she could as she quickly made her way down the hall to the bathroom. "Eww eww eww eww eww eww eww eww!" She ran to the toilet and quickly tipped the contents out of the bucket, a waft of the vomit drifting up into her nostrils. Gagging, she dropped the bucket and covered her mouth.

"Dear God!" She staggered over to the toilet with her hand still over her mouth and flushed.

"Phew," she sighed. She really hated vomit. But she picked up the bucket and took it to the sink where she washed it with warm soapy water. Giving it a shake, she took it back to Stephen's room. He was sitting up in his bed, his head was leaning back and he was breathing heavily.

"Ste?" He lifted his head.

"Hm?"

"Do yeh need to chunder again?" Stephen smiled and shook his head.

"No love," he replied. He patted the bed, inviting her to sit. She walked over and sat on his bed. She handed him the bucket.

"Yeh may need this again," she said. Stephen took it from her and placed it beside him.

"Thanks." They both sighed; silence took over the room. Stephen had laid himself back down again, he was still breathing very heavily. Cailin just looked at him painfully. She couldn't stand the sight of her brother in agony. It was hard enough watching him wrestle on T.V and getting hurt. But he was here, and she could help. So, she crawled over towards him and lowered herself down next to him. She looked up into his face, his eyes were closed.

"Ste?"

"Mmm?"

"Do yeh feel any better?" Stephen opened his eyes and smiled.

"Yeah, a little bit. Thanks Cail."She rubbed his arm.

"No problem. I've leave yeh teh rest, okay?" She got up to leave when she suddenly felt herself being pulled back. Falling back onto the bed, she looked down to see Stephen's arm around her waist. She turned her head to see Stephen grinning.

"What do yeh want?" she asked. Stephen gave her a kiss on the head. "Eww! Ste, I don't want yeh disease!" He squeezed her gently.

"I want a hug." She smiled, and wrapped her arms around him. Hugs always made her feel better, so she was happy to oblige.

"I'm goin' teh see if Aisling replied teh me." Stephen's face lit up.

"Oh right! Go, go love." And with that, Cailin stood up and proceeded to walk out of the room leaving her poor, sick brother to lie down and rest.

* * *

Her fingernails tapped on her laptop's keyboard as she waited for her inbox page to load. She had logged in to her Facebook and was now waiting to see in Aisling had inboxed back.

"Come on." Finally the page loaded and...

"Dammit." Aisling had not returned her message. Sighing, Cailin logged out and switched off her computer. "She'll reply in her own time," she thought. But she couldn't ignore that nagging feeling in the back of her mind that something may seriously be wrong. She felt a little uneasy. What if something terrible had happened to her, and she couldn't reply? She tried to shake the terrible thoughts as she walked out of her bedroom and made her way to tell Stephen the news.

"She didn't write back," she announced, walking in and sitting down on the bed. Stephen's face fell. He knew how badly Cailin wanted to help; he could see how worried she was.

"Don't worry love, she'll reply," he said, trying his best to reassure her. Cailin tried to smile.

"I hope so. I just can't help worrying Ste. What if something terrible happened to her?" Stephen gave her a lopsided smile and took her hand.

"Try not teh worry love. She'll be okay." She nodded. She would just have to start thinking different thoughts. It didn't take long.

"Stephen?"

"Yes?"

"Are your hands diseased?" An awkward silence filled the room.

"Uh..."

"Oh, EWW!" She yanked her hand away quickly. Stephen couldn't help but laugh at her face. "Ste, that's mean!"

"Oh I'm sorry love," he laughed. Cailin wiped her hand on Stephen's arm. "Hey!"

"What? At least I was kind enough to give yeh germs back!" He shook his head.

"You're a rummin'." She laughed.

"I know. Now, you, mister, need to rest." She got up off of the bed and took his duvet and covered him up. He sighed.

"Yes mum." She made a 'face' which made him grin. "Wait, aren't you supposed teh be at school today?"

"No, I have a free day tehday, remember?"

"Oh yeah."

"I'm gonna go to the supermarket soon, do yeh need anything?" Stephen shook his head.

"No, I'm grand love. Thank you sweetheart." She gave him a hug.

"That's okay Ste. Maybe you will feel better in a couple of hours." He nodded.

"I think it might be one o' those 24 hour bug things."

"It must be, you were fine yesterday. Oh well, I think you will be fine by tonight."

"I sure hope so, I feel like shite." She smiled and ruffled his hair.

"It's okay. I'm lookin' after yeh remember? You'll feel better soon, I promise." She gave him another quick hug before exiting the room to leave Stephen to snuggle down and drift back to sleep.

* * *

Stepping out into the chilly Dublin afternoon, Cailin locked the door and walked down her stairs. She was on the way down to the supermarket. Luckily it wasn't too far away, her coat was surprisingly thin. She had walked a bit of the way when she stopped at a house nearby. She knew who's house it was. It was where Aisling lived. She breathed heavily. That horrible feeling had crept back into her again. Her stomach tied in a knot as she gulped. She thought of going up to the door and knocking, but Aisling's dad scared her to the point where she thought she would pee herself. But for some reason, she couldn't move her gaze from that house. She wanted to talk to Aisling so badly, and yet, somehow, she thought she wouldn't be able to get that chance. She was finally able to walk away, slowly. She hoped that Aisling would be able to talk with her soon. She continued on her way to the supermarket, wondering why she couldn't shake this horrible feeling still instilled inside her. She finally made it to the supermarket and did her shopping. It wasn't too much, she had to walk back again and she didn't want to be carrying a trolley's worth of shopping. So she kept it light. Walking past a local park and looking over, she stopped dead in her tracks. Was she seeing things? She could swear she could see Aisling walking by herself. She put down her groceries and cupped her mouth with her gloved hands.

"Aisling!" She saw Aisling look over to her. She looked hesitant at first, but she began to walk over to Cailin, slowly. "Yes!" Cailin sighed with relief. She could finally talk with Aisling. She stood still as Aisling finally approached her. They stood on opposite sides of the fence, holding them apart, yet they seemed so close.

"Aisling. How are you? I have been trying teh contact yeh" Cailin stated. Aisling looked shocked.

"You, tried teh contact me? Why?"

"Because I've been worried about yeh. I wanted teh make sure you were okay." Aisling scoffed. Cailin was a little taken aback by this. "What?"

"I don't have time for this." She turned to walk away but Cailin grabbed hold of her coat sleeve.

"Aisling, wait-"

"Let me go!" She yanked her arm from Cailin's grip and started to march away. Cailin stood wide eyed. She couldn't believe this. She was trying to be a friend. And she was being pushed away. Like she always did. She seethed, her brother's genes showing.

"Aisling! Stop!" Aisling stopped right in her tracks. So did Cailin. "Oh no." She realised that she had sounded something like her Dad probably would. She sighed, guilt wracking her. "I'm so sorry Aisling. I-I just wanted to talk to yeh, that's all. I didn't mean to startle you." She saw Aisling hunch her shoulders. She looked down and looked up again. "I just wanna be friends." Aisling turned around slowly. Cailin froze. Did she touch a nerve there? Aisling began to walk back over to her again. When they were finally face to face once again, Cailin looked into Aisling's eyes. They were tearing, which broke Cailin's heart. She looked down, and then held up her hand. Aisling looked at Cailin's out-stretched hand for a while, wondering what to do. But then, she placed her hand in Cailin's gently. They both smiled, a tear fell down Aisling's face. Cailin squeezed her hand. "Tá mé anseo le haghaidh duit. Ná déan dearmad go bhfuil." Aisling began to cry. Cailin instinctively took Aisling and hugged her tight, letting Aisling sob into her coat.

"Cailin. Tá mé go dona is cúis le leat pian. Níl a fhios agam conas a d'fhéadfadh tú riamh é i do chroí go maith liom." Cailin smiled.

"I already have." Aisling looked up at her. "Remember that day we had the meeting with the principal, and I saw yeh afterwards, and smiled at yeh?" Aisling nodded. "It was then I forgave yeh." Another tear slid down Aisling's wet cheek. "All o' that is in the past now. We can be friends. Okay?" Aisling nodded.

"Okay. Th-thank you Cailin." They hugged again. Cailin felt happier than she had in ages. Things were finally turning around, for the better.

"I have teh go now, I hope that's okay," Aisling finally spoke. Cailin nodded.

"That's okay, stay safe okay?" Aisling smiled and nodded. "And remember, I am here for yeh whenever yeh need me."

"Okay, thank you Cailin." They hugged once more and Aisling walked away. Cailin sighed and smiled as she picked up her groceries and began to walk away. But she stopped, and watched Aisling walking away. She seemed to be radiating a different energy; just by the way she was walking. She just hoped that Aisling would be okay. She smiled, and then continued on her way home.

* * *

Cailin got back to the house before the rains started. It wasn't lashing, but it sure was heavy. She passed the time by stoking the fire and doing her homework in the living room. By the time she looked at the clock, it was 5:57pm.

"Wow! Time flew by quick!" She turned on the T.V hoping that something interesting would be on.

"Blech." Nothing was on so she left the T.V on and went to the kitchen. Taking the newly bought orange juice from the fridge and pouring herself a glass, she stood and took a swig.

"Yeh wanna pour me one o' those?" She snapped her head to the left to see Stephen standing there. His hair was a mess and he had his dressing gown on. She couldn't help giggling. "What's so funny?" he asked.

"Sorry, you look so cute." Stephen shook his head as he walked to the cabinet and took a glass. "So are yeh feelin' any better?" she asked him as he walked over to her. He paused for a moment.

"Yeh know what? I am. I feel heaps better."

"That's good," she replied, pouring him a juice. "Maybe it was just a bug after all."

"I hope so, I felt so horrible. Thanks." He took a swig of O.J and sighed.

"That's okay. I saw Aisling when I went teh the supermarket." Stephen looked at her.

"Really? What happened?"he asked, setting down his glass. She remembered what happened when she saw her down at the park.

"Not much," she lied. "I just told her that I was there for her and stuff. I told her she could stay here if she ever needed teh. Is, that okay?" Stephen smiled.

"Of course. I'm proud of yeh love." He hugged her tight.

"Hey Ste. Yeh wanna come and watch the news with me?"

"Sure." Hey both walked into the living room. The last moment of the Nuacht RTÉ was still showing so they both sat down and got ready for The Angelus.

"Are yeh ready love?" She smiled and nodded. She loved The Angelus. It was a time she could sit down with her family and pray about whatever was on her mind at that particular time, instead of saving it for later before she went to bed and worrying herself to sleep.

"Yes." The room went silent as The Angelus Bells rang, and Cailin and Stephen began to pray silently. Cailin's prayer was heartfelt and concerned one person. She closed her eyes and prayed:

"A chara Thiarna, mo ghuí go chuala tú dom anois. Mo ghuí go tú le do thoil Aisling choimeád slán agus go maith. Le do thoil Tiarna, a chur amach a pian agus fulaingt, agus abair léi ar bhealach, go bhfuil tú ann ar a son. Coinnigh uirthi le are Tiarna. Tá a fhios agam de bharr gortaithe sí liom, ach tá mé ag forgiving Is maith leat. Le do thoil, a bheith ann le haghaidh a Thiarna. Is é mo ghuí i do ainm Naofa, Amen."

She opened her eyes. Stephen had finished too.

"I need another one of those orange juices. Yeh want another one love?"

"Yes please!" He took hold of her glass and exited the room. Cailin settled into the couch as the Six One News music blared from the T.V as the news anchor's voice over read out the latest news. The news anchors Bryan Dobson and Sharon Ní Bheoláin appeared on the screen looking quite solemn. The camera panned onto Bryan and he began to speak.

"Good evening everyone and welcome to Six One News. Those news bulletins later. But first, breaking news just into the studio. A 17 year old girl has been found dead in her Dublin home just minutes ago." Cailin shot up from her relaxed position. She went numb. "No details as to how the girl died have been released at this stage but we will be providing updates throughout this broadcast." There was that horrible feeling again. She began to breathe heavily.

"Just-just hold on there a minute Bryan; I think we are getting something here," she said, taking a piece of paper from a cameraman. "Okay, we now understand that the girl's name is Aisling O'Ryan-" Cailin's blood curdling scream startled Stephen resulting in him dropping the glasses. He ran to the living room to see Cailin shaking and screaming.

"Cail!" He ran around to her and caught her as she collapsed in a heap on the floor crying hysterically.

"Woah, woah love, what happened?" She buried her face into Stephen's chest, screaming and shaking. "Cail! Cail, what? What's wrong, what happened?" She sucked in a breath, shakily.

"Aisling's dead!" Sobbing hysterically, she let herself go weak in Stephen's arms, she was struggling to breathe. Stephen just held her as she sobbed and shook uncontrollably.

"I only spoke to her tehday, Ste. And now she's dead!" Stephen didn't know what to say. What could he say? Cailin then stopped. "It was her Dad." Stephen looked at her.

"What?" Cailin's face quickly took on a look of rage.

"It was her Dad. It was her Dad, he killed her!"

"No, no love, yeh can't say that." She shot up out of his arms.

"Yes! Yes I can! I know it was him!" Stephen just looked up at her. "He killed her Stephen. He killed his own daughter." Stephen shook his head as he stood up.

"Cail, stop-"

"NO!" Stephen was a little taken aback by her sudden outburst.

"Cail, yeh can't be sure about this."

"IT WAS HIM! I KNOW IT WAS!" Tears were streaming down her face and she screamed out her words. "He killed her. He killed her. I know he did." Stephen just sighed. He couldn't convince her otherwise. Cailin looked as if she was going to be sick, so Stephen grabbed her and held her tight. She started crying again. "I tried so hard, Ste. I tried." Stephen could only hug her. They both stood in the middle of the living room, hugging each other tightly, tears still streaming down Cailin's face. Stephen couldn't help but shed a tear as well. He knew that Cailin had tried to help Aisling, but now it was too late. There was nothing that could be done now. But for the mean time, he held her close, hoping that she would be consoled.

* * *

It was 11:47pm. Stephen was sitting alone in the living room, the T.V playing to itself. He had cleaned up the broken glasses and the little slivers of glass in the kitchen and now he was sitting all alone. He sighed heavily. Cailin had gone to bed, but he wasn't sure if she had actually gone to sleep.

"I may as well check on her," he said to himself. He got up, switch off the T.V and headed towards the stairs. Walking up and reaching the top, he made his way towards Cailin's room. "God, please let her be asleep." Sure enough, as he opened her door, he could see Cailin's sleeping face. He walked in silently, not wanting to wake her up. He crouched down near her face; her eyes were still red and puffy from where she had been crying. He stroked her hair gently and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"Tá mé Cail leithscéal sin. Is breá liom tú." He got up and walked to her door. He took one last look at her sleeping peacefully, and then closed the door. And as he lay his own head down, he hoped that tomorrow would be a better day, despite what happened earlier. He prayed that Cailin would stay strong. But for now, they would sleep and take on whatever tomorrow would bring.

_**Well, there you go! Thank you to **__**MissShelz**__** and **__**quidditchandsonicscrewdrivers**__** for the awesome reviews! Once again, I am so sorry I took so long. I was stuck on what to write and thanks to those who sent in suggestions! I have a few more ideas now, so I shouldn't take as long next time! Below are the Gaelic translations, in order of appearance! Thank you guys, please R&R! **_

_**:-D xoxo**_

That is so horrible

I am here for you. Never forget that.

I am so sorry for causing you pain. I don't know how you could ever find it in your heart to forgive me.

Dear Lord, I pray that You hear me now. I pray that You please keep Aisling safe and well. Please Lord, take away her pain and suffering, and let her know somehow, that You are there for her. Please keep her with You Lord. I know she caused me hurt, but I am forgiving like You. Please, be there for her Lord. I pray in Your Holy name, Amen.

I am so sorry Cail. I love you.


	12. This isn't a chapter

Okay, so this isn't a chapter, sorry! I need some help...I'm seriously thinking about removing Home Sweet Home from here.

I don't know, I just don't think I can keep going with it anymore. I'm feeling really discouraged and I think it lacks direction. I just can't really put my heart into it anymore. Should I leave it here? I know if I take it off, I may regret it but at the moment, I don't really know…please help guys! What should I do? I think I will just boycott until I can get back into it again, I am so sorry! But I want you guys to actually ENJOY what you're reading! I will try to get back into the swing of things soon, yeah?

Thanks guys!

Teasha :-D


End file.
